


Damian Wayne in the Sex Tower

by candaceisnotvanilla91



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League Dark: Apokolips War (2020), Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Crossdressing, Cuckolding, Double Penetration, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Humiliation, Incest, M/M, Orgy, Pegging, Rimming, Smut, Strap-Ons, Stripping, Worship, offensive sex talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candaceisnotvanilla91/pseuds/candaceisnotvanilla91
Summary: Hello. This is my original story but I can't get into my old account, so I'm reposting here!
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Cassandra Cain/Damian Wayne, Damian WAyne/Lady Shiva, Damian Wayne/Talia Al Ghul, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Dick Grayson/Selina Kyle, Donna Troy/Damian Wayne, Emiko Queen/Damian Wayne, Garfield Logan/Tara Markov, Garfield Logan/Tara Markov/Damian Wayne, Jason Todd/Damian Wayne, Koriand'r/Damian Wayne, Koriand'r/Jason Todd, Raven/Damian Wayne, Raven/Donna Troy, Stephanie Brown/Dick Grayson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

The fading light of the evening sun basked Nanda Parbat in deep shadows. Assassins left their training as they were dispatched on missions, tending to needs about the grounds, or otherwise readied themselves for another day. Damian Wayne swept through the hallways, sweat falling from his brow after hours of consistently practicing and perfecting his physical movements. But still, he was not exhausted. He was hungry to know if the recent mission was a success, so he made his way to his mother’s quarters. He wiped his forehead with the sleeve of his black assassin’s garb as he turned the corner and came upon the grand double-oak doors that led to her private residence. Two guards stood diligently on either side.

“Is she here?” Damian asked.

“Yes my lord.” one answered. Damian pushed the doors open and shut them again.

His mother’s quarters were the most lavish of the entire estate. Several rooms with dark tiled floors and exotic animal rugs for decoration consisting of a library, a musical arts room, a grand room for her private entertainment, and a large bedroom. Damian stood in the entrance to it all, a wide area with a white sofa, a fireplace that was currently lit both for light and to fight the cold whistling winds of the mountain, and a sprawling view of the grounds. His eyes flicked to the side as another door opened and out came two female servants dressed in white robes. One with curly blonde hair whom was Damian’s age, the other with flowing mahogany hair and silent brown eyes that was some years older. Her personal attendants. Their eyes stayed down as they led his mother into the room.

Chestnut brown hair, serious emerald eyes like his, lipstick the shade of sangria, and a natural tanned complexion, his mother, Talia Al Ghul, stood there the same as him, still glistening with sweat, except instead of comfortable and loose assassin garbs, she wore a tight black leather outfit with a zipper down the middle that was pulled far down to below her chest area, always revealing a bountiful amount of her sizeable cleavage.

“My son.” She said as she entered, “couldn’t it wait to just the morning where we could talk over breakfast like a normal family? I haven’t even bathed yet.”

“Was the infiltration successful?” Damian asked impatiently. His hands clenched tightly as sweat trickled down his brow again. So much rode on this. His mother sighed, though he knew she exaggerated her weariness. Her emerald eyes shot to the brown haired attendant and snapped her fingers at her. The brunette in white moved wordlessly to the next room. Talia smiled at her son as she turned her back to him, holding her arms away from her body.

“It was a success” She said out loud as the curly blonde servant stepped to her front and began undoing her zipper. Damian fixed his eyes to the side as she began tugging her limbs out of the tight leather. She let out a relaxed breath as the servant pulled the suit down to her feet for her to step out of.

“They are under surveillance even now.” She said, sounding satisfied.

“There needs to be a 24/7 watch at all times." Damian said. His thoughts strayed to their forces, staring absently at the door the brunette attendant left through until she reappeared again, holding a small bucket with water and soap. Damian’s eyes trailed after her as she set the bucket down at his mother’s feet and brought a washcloth from it’s depths. As she wringed it out, Damian’s eyes travelled again. His mother was standing there, nearly all her glory open to him. Her toned back, arms, and legs glistened with sweat still. Odd scars were placed all over her body. A shiny silver one was on the low of her back. Another curved on her right shoulder. His eyes skated down. Her butt was completely shown, sleek with sweat as well, only hidden by the skimpiest of black thongs.

He could almost make out…

“Your eyes betray your relationship to me, _my son_ …” She purred knowingly. Damian’s eyes snapped away again, in annoyance. But they flicked back to the back of her head, his cheeks only lightly stained with red.

“Who is currently watching the Titans?” He demanded as the brunette began rubbing the washcloth over his mother’s front.

“Rose.” She said. The blonde’s eye flickered to his mother’s face for a moment.

“Why _Rose?”_ Damian said with a sneer.

His mother tsked. “Damian, you don’t give her enough credit. Rose has done a wonderful job making amends to the league after her father’s _attempted_ coup.”

“That doesn’t answer my question mother." Damian said. His eyes traveled down to her posterior again.

“Rose is one of the most vigilant trainees we have.” His mother said simply. “ _And_ she’s still working like she has something to prove.”

“She _does_ have something to prove.” Damian reminded her. His mother looked at him over her shoulder. He moved his eyes quickly up to her face, unsure if she caught him looking again or not.

“ _Exactly.”_

Damian smiled and nodded once, feeling satisfied. “She’ll do then.” He said. “For now.”

“You will be getting less sleep.” His mother said, still gazing at him over her shoulder, “your grandfather wants you to witness their actions personally, as it’s still _you_ who will be infiltrating their team and finding which assets are expendable or not.”

Damian focused on her similar green eyes and no the fact that, as she raised her arms again, he could see the curve of her bosom.

“You’ll be rising earlier.” She explained, “to examine yourself what the Titan’s morning routines are like. You’ll watch them as they retire. Who talks to whom the most? Which are the most powerful? What secrets are they hiding, even from each other. Everything.”

Damian nodded once again. His mother lifted an arm higher, up over her head. The submissive brunette raised the washcloth to wipe her sweaty under arm, but Talia Al Ghul stopped her with her other hand and subtly shook her head. The servant’s eyes flickered to his mother’s before some understanding passed between them. Dropping the cloth back into the bucket, the servant leaned forward until her nose was nearly touching his mother’s armpit, and then ran her tongue over the shaved skin of her underarm, cleaning it of the sweat with a lifeless depth in her brown eyes. Damian tried not to comment as his mother’s armpit was tongue bathed like a cat. Her head arched back and her eyes closed as if in pleasure.

“I’ll be on my way.” Damian said. He twisted around after another fleeting glance at the servant working her tongue on his mother’s underarm and her backside.

“You know what to do.” His mother cooed. He looked over his shoulder as the blonde servant dropped to her knees in front of Talia and inched her face closer to her warmth.

Damian’s teeth snapped and he hurriedly left.

Displays were stacked in rows of three against the wall. Damian arrived before dawn to study the Titans as much as possible. Hidden cameras were successfully planted in nearly every room of that blasted tower the day before as they sent a small legion of forces to attack Jump City to get them all away. There were so many of them he realized. He sneered. Damian’s eyes roamed across all of the bedroom screens. Every one of them were sleeping but starting to stir. He watched as the tall orange alien known as Koriand’r rose from her bed completely naked. He lifted his chin off his intertwined hands. She was gloriously attractive. And incredibly _tall_. Her orange muscular abs ran up into a voluptuously curvy chest.

Damian’s jaw clenched down hard as his nether regions started shifting. The rest of the Titans began moving around. From the same bed as the alien moved from, a male got up as well. This one he recognized from preparation studies: Richard Grayson. The adoptive son of his biological father. Previously Robin of Gotham, now Nightwing of the Titans. Though a head short than the alien, he was incredibly muscular and well-endowed, also having risen naked. Damian’s eyes raked both of their bodies. He heard a loud knock at the door and turned as someone entered. Rose Wilson, with her slender frame and short pixie-like white hair entered, wearing the full set of assassin garbs.

“Why are you wearing that?” Damian demanded angrily. “You’re not a full member of the League.”

She placed a hand on her hips with attitude. “Your mother now claims otherwise. Bring it up with her!”

Damian sneered, returning his attention to the displays. Vile bitch.

“You could pretend to get along with me since we’ll both be here.” She said nastily, taking a seat next to him.

“Lying is beneath me.” Damian said. “And so are you. Why must you be here anyways?”

“You are to bring me in.” Rose said. “Not long after your arrival, I will show up, pretending to have found you after so long. I will be your backup within the tower.”

Damian cursed loudly. He would have words with his mother before he departed in the coming weeks.

“Attractive, are they not?”

He ignored her as if she were a buzzing fly too pesky to swat. Though, admittedly, she smelled nice this close. He watched the Titans closer. A young man, his age or a year younger perhaps, with crystal blue eyes was sitting on the edge of his own bed, staring at his wall intently and rubbing himself fervently.

“That’s Superboy.” Rose said. “He must be using his X-Ray vision. And _super speed_.”

“What room is next to his?” Damian said. “Which way is he looking?”

“What does that matter?”

Damian growled at her furiously. “The whole damn point of this is to find out their relations and secrets! Who is attracted to who, what bonds are the tightest, what are they keeping from the others on their team! Heavens!”

“Okay, okay.” Rose wiggled her nose. “Err… _her_ room is next to his,” she said.

Damian looked. Their camera within the wall of the Amazon’s, Donna Troy, bathroom did not reveal what the kryptonian’s vision did: her naked form showering.

“What a pervert.” Rose said. As if they weren’t doing the very thing. Damian’s eyes glazed over the tall, muscular latino in the other room next to Superboy’s. He knew this one as Blue Beetle.

“Your brother did well installing everything.” Damian said, bite still in his voice. “I’m glad Jericho proves there is at least a hint of potential in your family’s blood.”

Rose’s face twisted. “Why are you always such a fucking asshole?!”

Damian’s burning eyes turned on her. “And your superior! Don’t you dare address me as anything but.”

Rose looked ready for murder but her eyes went back to the screens. His followed suit. He recognized the older red haired one already ready. Wally West, sidekick of the Flash. He had his arms around the waist of a blonde dressed like the Justice League’s Green Arrow: Artemis.

The next screen showed a girl his age with shoulder length black hair that only had a towel around her torso. She dropped it revealing a splendid slender figure only disparaged with a few long scars, similar to his mother.

“Who is that one?” Damian demanded.

“Emiko Queen.” Rose said. “Their newest recruit.”

Damian didn’t answer. He allowed his eyes to rest on her for moments more before moving on. Rose grunted at the next screen. The green man of the Titans, known as Beast Boy, had a pixie-like blonde sitting on his lap, their lips mashed together as his hands were on her ass that grinded on his morning erection.

“That’s the skeez that was with my father.” Rose sneered. “Tara Markov- _ugh!”_

“Quiet!” Damian ordered. His eyes moved on from their sex to the final screen. There was a young woman perhaps two years or so older than he. She had pale skin, violet hair, a red gem in the middle of her forehead, a solemn look, and a purple cloak draped around her shoulders.

“So this is all of them?” Damian asked. Rose replied it was. His eyes flicked across all of the displays again. They were all unearthly beautiful, he saw. He couldn’t make up his mind which one was the most breathtaking really. The Amazon? The Superboy, who he read was named Conner in the newspapers? No, he thought it was either that newest recruit or the violet hair girl.

“Any of them stand out?” Rose asked.

“Compared to you? All of them.” Damian said, standing up. “Amongst each other? Not at the moment. I’ll learn what they’re fully capable of when I infiltrate.

“Record everything of importance you come across.” Damian told her. “I’ll be back tonight.” He walked away, leaving Rose staring gleefully at the morning glory of the Titans.


	2. Chapter 2

Damian trained hard that day, the thought of the Titans on his mind. He injured several of his fellow assassins in his overly aggressive behavior. His mother came into the clearing that late afternoon. “If you keep this up, no one will want to play with you, my son.”

Damian twisted his face furiously at her. “Will you then force Rose Wilson on me again mother?”

Talia Al Ghul sighed. “She is capable of more than fighting, my Damian. That is what you will need when infiltrating the Titans.”

He watched a couple of assassins scuttle off, bleeding profusely. His mother replaced them. She drew a dagger from the tight usual leather outfit she wore and slowly went into a crouch position. Without any further warning, she struck like a cheetah. Damian swayed her advances, but was unable to get a good counter in despite having the much larger blade. “You will need to do much better than that, my son!” she yelled at him. She got in a good shot, hitting the blade of her dagger against the hilt of his sword, badly cutting his fingers. She kicked him to the ground and placed a foot on his chest, right underneath his neck.

“I often pray you will surpass your father.” his mom said. “But today is not the day. No shame in it. He is the most skilled warrior I’ve ever seen.” Damian snarled at her from under her heel. She grinned crookedly at that. “Do you not like this? I thought most men enjoyed this position to a degree. Lazarus knows your father certainly did…”

“Remove your heel!” Damian demanded.

“You’re in no position to make demands,” his mother said. She moved her heel so that the ball of her foot was against his cheek, driving Damian’s face into the dirt. “Look how positively excited you are,” his mother cooed. “Do you perhaps wish for my shoe to be removed so that it was my barefoot? Dami, I am your _mother_. You shouldn’t have such thoughts or wandering eyes. Or perhaps it _was_ your wish to have been in my servants stead last night, licking the sweat from my underarm, just as I used to bathe you? Naughty boy…”

“Your assumptions are sick.” Damian said. He regretted having spoken immediately, tasting the dirt.

His mother laughed cruelly. She forced his head further into the ground with her heel. “Is this not what you desire? Do not lie boy. You wish to crawl over me. How your eyes linger on my tits and how you stared at my ass. You wish to be inside it.” She took her foot off of him. “Finish your mission like a good boy and maybe you’ll get a treat.”

Damian sat up straight, swiping his head to get all of the dirt out of his hair. He watched his mother walk away. He was entirely unable to keep his eyes away from her swaying posterior.

Damian looked up as the pixie-like Rose Wilson walked into the room with a limp. “Couldn’t handle training today?” Damian taunted.

“Your fucking mother.” Rose responded. “She’s so damn aggressive when she gets into a mood like that.” Rose rubbed her backside.

Damian gaped. “You attend to her physical needs?”

Rose bristled. “Only when she whistles for me like I’m some kind of _dog!_ Your family is fortunate to be in the position where every soul at this estate must heed your every desire… Fucking bitch… she was so very in the mood today…” Damian would normally never allow anyone to speak of his mother this way, but after the earlier events, he felt no need to defend her honor. Thinking of how her foot pushed his cheek into the dirt and how she suggested his secretive erotic desires, his face turned red. “Does thinking of this somehow do it for you?” Rose asked. He looked over and saw her staring at him.

“I will not dignify that with an answer.” Damian said. It was evening now and the Titans were returning to their living quarters. They both stayed silent and tuned in. The Titans seemed to be returning to their rooms as the sun set. None of them did anything important for a while.

“Nothing.” Damian said in disappointment. “No drug use behind closed doors to exploit, no lying of any kind we can tell, nothing! How are they this perfect!”

“It’s an interesting show at least,” Rose said. Damian couldn’t disagree. The breasts of Emiko Queen were exposed again as she undressed. She was admiring herself in her mirror, standing there in only pink underwear for them to unknowingly view. On another screen, the girl Raven was answering her door. The Amazon Donna Troy was standing there with a bottle of wine and a suggestive smile. Raven let her in and they began taking swigs from the bottle, laughing heartily. She and the Donna girl sat closer and closer on the bed until their thighs touched. Donna put the bottle to Raven’s lips for her and watched her take a large swig with an intense stare.

“There’s fun going on at this side,” Rose said. Damian followed her gaze. The orange alien was again naked. Sporting only a skimpy red thong, she was on her knees at the foot of her bed, her head bobbing up and down in front of the guy Dick Grayson, who was sitting at the edge of the bed butt naked with his legs spread. They couldn’t see his cock or her mouth work from this angle, only the back of her head going up and down and her flowing red hair and incredibly toned back and shapely ass in the red thong. Damian’s cock was rock hard inside of his trousers. He admired Dick Grayson’s ripped chest and arms as much as he admired the alien’s assets. He was a very handsome man, with a rugged jaw line and boy-bandish black hair. His eyes went across more screens. The flash and green arrow underlings were laying on their bed just watching tv and cuddling in bath robes. Blue Beetle was reading a book peacefully. Emiko Queen was now completely naked in her bathroom, turning on the water to her shower. On another screen, the green Titan Beast Boy and his partner Tara were both stark naked. She was spread eagle on their bed and his face was at the warmth between her legs. His green butt was pointing directly at the camera and Damian and Rose could see his anus and hanging balls. Damian’s cock was enthralled as he stared at his ass.

“It’s getting interesting back this way.” Rose said. Damian looked back to the screen with the Amazon chick and goth girl. They were both topless and making out profusely, their bare chests pressed together as the Amazon laid on top of the girl Raven who was on her back. On the next screen over was the Superboy, standing in the middle of his room, completely naked and jacking off staring at the wall again. By stringing them together, Damian deduced he was watching the two girls start to have sex. This was the second time in a day he perved on the Amazon. He must have a thing for her. Eureka.

“Superboy has an infatuation with the Amazon creature.” Damian said. “Write that down.”

“I will.” Rose said. She didn’t tear her eyes away from the screens at all. “He has a nice dick.” Damian wanted to frown at her remark or tell her off but he couldn’t. His cock was rather large and nice looking. This Superboy had a perfect body, from the chiseled abs and chest to the muscular arms, legs, and backside. Damian’s eyes flickered between him and the girls who were now getting out of their bottoms.

“Look what’s going on over here!” Rose said excitedly. Damian looked back at the screen with Starfire and Richard Grayson. He gaped. They had a sideways view of naked Dick Grayson bent over on all fours like a girl. His erect cock hanging. Starfire was coming up behind him. She had swapped her red thong for a purple dildo strap-on. Before anything with it happened, she leaned her torso forward and grabbed his nice bottom. Spreading them, she buried her mouth and chin in between his cheeks. Her jaw was moving up and down as she licked his ass.

“Rimjobs.” Rose said. “Nice. I love doing them.”

“Who do you be a whore like this with?” Damian asked. But he did not sound angry or demanded. Rose grinned crookedly at him similarly to his mother. “I find people,” she said. “Boys and girls from the town at the base of the mountain. Or grab servants for the night, just like how you and your mother always do.”

“You don’t need to concern yourself with my sexual habits.” Damian snarled. His eyes narrowed at her. Rose stared at the screen as the Starfire girl kept her face buried in her partners ass, shaking her head sometimes. “This is so hot,” Rose said. “But its like a flashback with your mom today. Except hers is black.” Damian nearly groaned. That was exactly wat he needed right now as his cock nearly exploded without him even touching it. Imagining his mother as naked as she was the night prior, except this time turned towards him with a black dildo for a cock and demanding her crawl forward on his knees and suck it. He imagined what that would be liked for a second. Blowing his mom’s plastic cock.

“She was so intense today.” Rose said. “She kept making me lick her feet and suck her toes. I don’t even like doing that. I swear she was trying to get me to swallow her foot.”

“Reminisce later when you’re alone. We need to watch.” Damian said. “Yeah, we do,” Rose said. She sounded happy to do so. So was he. Very much so. But he would never admit that out loud. Starfire straightened back up after spitting on Dick Grayson’s asshole on last time before rubbing herself and directing her purple strap on to his butt. Damian loved the look on his face as she entered him. She put her hands on his waist and really began humping him. Damian watched them for a while. His cock was pulsating. His eyes went back to the other screens. Tara Markov was sitting on Beast Boy’s face. She began grinding on him while he touched himself. His cock wasn’t nearly the size of Superboy’s. It was average at best. Soon he exploded, finishing all over his own front. Tara climbed off and pointed to the bathroom as if telling him to go clean himself off. Damian watched the other screen. Raven and the Amazon were scissoring each other, grabbing handfuls of themselves with their heads thrown back. They were being quite loud. Damian was watching their tits jiggle and the Amazon’s ass shake (he couldn’t see the other girls from this camera angle) before they each let out a final scream and fell backwards, panting very hard. The Superboy character also finished, cumming a huge amount over his wall. Damian watched him grab a shirt and wipe his semen off.

‘I could get used to this job.” Rose said. She sounded breathless. Damian stood up.

“Just notify me if anything changes,” he said. He hoped she didn’t catch the bulge in his front. He walked swiftly past her, feeling desperate. The first servant he came across was a pretty blonde female. He didn’t know what she was doing but he grabbed her hand and led her to the closest room without a word. He shut the door and began lifting her white robes up as he dropped his trousers to his knee level. She didn’t fight it. She just looked over his shoulder and gasped loudly as he entered her. It didn’t take long. He humped her wildly for only a few minutes thinking hard about everything he’d just seen and breathing her neck in. He buried himself in her all the way before finishing with a loud groan, flexing his hips into her. He pulled himself out. They were both panting. He told her to get lost and resume whatever she was doing beforehand. Watching her walk shake as she left. He wiped his forehead and thought about the infiltration process.


	3. Chapter 3

Damian began to watch them obsessively. Skipping meal times and ignoring orders at times even. Though he never found anything useful. The Titans were saintly creatures whom never did anything wrong. They trained, fought off common crimes, and then became insatiable. Clouds were out in abundance making it a very dark night outside. The Titans were heading up to their rooms late and he impatiently watched them as they began their nightly activities that were never a disappointment.

It started off slow this time. It sometimes did when they came back late like this. Damian supposed it was a hard day fighting crime. He watched them begin to undress and shower. He loved their butts. He stared at Ravens as she bent forward to lean into her shower, turning on the hot water. His eyes flicked across all of the screens. Emiko Queen was wearing a thong, admiring herself yet again, posing in front of the mirror. She did that several times a day, not that Damian was complaining. Blue Beetle seemed to be taking mobile selfies of his erect dick standing up and his abs. Damian has known from the past few days that he seemed to have the biggest cock in the building. It was a shade larger than Dick Grayson’s and Superboys. Damian tried to not let drool pool in his mouth. The Beetle Titan typed away on his phone. He seemed to be sending the picture to somebody. Damian continued to view more screens. Starfire was alone tonight, laid across her bed in a purple towel wrapped around her body. She was propped on an elbow, staring bored at the tv. The Flash and Artemis were nowhere to be seen tonight. What was interesting was as his eyes went to Conner’s screen, who was in nothing but a very tight pair of blue boxer briefs showcasing his ass nicely, he was answering his door. Beast Boy was standing there, rubbing his arm and seeming embarrassed. Superboy fist pumped and pushed past him. Curious as hell, Damian watched all the cameras he could at once. Conner entered Beast Boy and Tara’s room. Tara was utterly naked except for a small black thong. Her legs were spread wide and invitingly as Conner entered and made his way towards her without hesitation. They began their intimacy and before he knew it Blue Beetle was entering the room looking very happy as well. Damian’s jaw dropped as he joined the other two on the bed and Beast Boy sat fully clothed at a chair on the far side of the room, watching them with a sad look on his face.

He was barely aware of someone else arriving. The door to the room opened and closed and Damian jumped. Rose had arrived for her viewing of the night, looking miserable to a point. The side of her face was marked red.

“Training handed it to you today?” Damian asked. He had started to become nicer to Rose Wilson over the last few days. Just a tad.

“Your mother again.” Rose said. “She’s been almost brutal lately. Slapping and spitting, calling me a worthless whore…”

Damian swallowed. Rose sat next to him absentmindedly rubbing her cheek. He wanted to see her slapped and spat on. By his mother especially. He wanted to see what it was like when she used her.

He turned his attention back to the screens, just like her. Tara was now riding Superboy who had his hands behind his bed and his legs spread wide. Blue Beetle was on his knees on the bed coming up behind Tara, pointing his cock at her toothless smile. He began to shove the head in between her ass cheeks and they saw her yell loudly as she was double penetrated.

“Brave girl.” Rose said. “Those are two _big cocks_.”

Damian tutted. They began to pump in and out of her roughly. Tara’s eyes were rolled to the back of her head. Beast Boy only watched, not even touching himself. Unexpectedly, Blue Beetles rolled off her onto his back, his dick sliding out of her ass. It was stiff and wet in the air and he motioned Beast Boy forward who looked more fearful now than ever. His face came close to Beetle’s penis who grabbed the top of his green hair in a fist and brought it down causing the green Titan to engulf his penis. Tara and Conner watched the blowjob very excitedly. After only a minute or so Tara climbed off Conner’s dick and Beetle released her boyfriend and stood up. Tara bent over the bed and Beetle made a fearful Beast Boy do the same. His ass was smacked several times by a high on testosterone Beetle. As Conner went to stand behind a nude and bent over Tara, Beetle pulled Beast Boy’s pants down revealing his green butt. He spat on his fingers and rubbed it against his anus. He then positioned his cock at his rectum and began pressing it inside causing Beast Boy to gasp loudly. Conner was already inside his girlfriend, humping away relentlessly. Blue Beetle soon joined him with the same motion, his large cock almost disappearing fully in Beast Boy’s ass with each thrust. Blue Beetle and Superboy laughed and clapped their hands over the bent over bodies. Tara’s and her boyfriend’s faces were close. She whispered something to him and they kissed as they were each ass fucked. Soon the end was upon them as the boys thrusted harder, sweating now, and roared finishing inside the fuck doll’s asses. They each pulled out breathing hard. Superboy slapped Tara’s ass hard before pulling his boxers on and leaving. Blue Beetle did the same.

“They’re all quite something,” Rose said. She was staring haughtily at the screen. Damian didn’t want to say anything. He didn’t want to admit how much he liked it. There was the sound of the door opening again and they both shot to attention, standing up and alert. It was Lady Shiva and her daughter, Cassandra Cain. Lady Shiva wore a red kimono around her torso that left the front open from her neckline down to her waist so that everyone could see her abs and breasts jiggle with every movement at all times. She only had a loincloth covering the barest skin of her lower half that flapped open often. Her thighs were revealed. Cassandra Cain had her mother’s eyes and complexion. She wore regular assassin’s garbs.

“Miss Talia wants to see you.” Lady Shiva spat at Rose. “Now!”

“Again?” Rose asked. It sounded like a groan.

“Don’t you dare keep her waiting!” Lady Shiva said, looking livid. Rose made a face but duck out of the room, walking around them and bumping shoulders hard with Cassandra. Lad Shiva glanced at Damian who just now realized that while he stood at attention there was no cover for his obvious tent. Without another word, Lady Shiva glared at her daughter as if she should have acted by now. Cassandra stepped forth wordlessly and dropped to her knees in front of Damian, reaching into his pants and taking his member out, engulfing it.

“Miss Talia wished you to attempt your first infiltration the day after tomorrow.” Lady Shiva said as her daughter blew his cock.

“I’m ready.” Damian said. Lady Shiva’s eyes dropped to her daughter’s head as she choked some. Once her nose hit Damian’s crotch, Damian placed a hand at the back of her head and forced her to stay there for some moments. Cassandra’s hands shot out at his thighs as spit spluttered from her mouth. He loved her struggling almost as much as he loved her wet and warm mouth. He let her go and she sprang free, his cock coming out of her mouth with thick slobber all over it as Cassandra gasped for breath. Damian grabbed her hair and brought he closer again. He rubbed his cock heavy with her spit all over her red face.

“This is all you’re fucking good for.” Damian told her. “And even your mother can do it better.” He had Lady Shiva many times. She was very well versed in keeping the Al Ghuls happy. Damian stuck his cock back in her daughter’s mouth and began thrusting, his large balls hit Cassandra’s chin ruthlessly. When he felt his release coming, he held her face all the way against his crotch again and came deep within her throat, making her swallow it all despite her efforts of trying to pull away. His cum shots had been huge lately, so turned on by what he was witnessing daily. He let out a deep breath and let Cassandra Cain go. It took her several moments to regain her composure, wiping off her chin and face. She stood up and stood next to her mother as if nothing happened. Though she was still red in the face.

“Prepare everything I need to travel.” Damian said. Lady Shiva nodded. She began to turn away but Damian stopped them.

“Wait!” He said. His eyes were on one of the cameras again. Raven had entered Starfire’s room who didn’t have her towel on anymore. She stood in front of her friend naked in all her orange glory. Raven came at her with a hungry look in her eyes.

“Leave her,” Damian said. He was pointing at her daughter Cassandra. “I’ll need her again tonight.” Lady Shiva simply nodded and shut the door behind her, leaving Damian with his new inflatable fuck doll for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Damian rolled off of his new squeeze. They both laid there panting after the fourth time of the day. He couldn’t help it. There was fire in his loins from thinking about and watching the Titans so much. He looked to Cassandra Cain lying naked next to him, still on her stomach and remaining as silent as she had always been. Sweat glistened off her skin from at least putting in an effort when told to while being used though. She did everything he instructed her to. From riding him, kneeling before him, blowing him, spreading her ass cheeks, licking his armpit, even putting her tongue in his ass which he liked so much. He rolled back over on top of her, resting his abs on her sweaty back and his crotch on her ass.

“Lift your hips up high.” he demanded. “Keep your face and head down.”

She did so. Her face remained sideways on the pillow and her ass went skywards, the arch spreading her cheeks nicely. Damian loved the view of her ass. She had a perfect anus. He groped her cheeks and delivered a loud and hard smack before moving to mount her, positioning his hardening cock at her asshole. Groaning as he squeezed it in.

“Fuck.” he said. “You may not be as much of a whore as your mother, but at least you’re tighter.” She shifted her face as he began pumping into her butt. He grinned. “What? Do you note like that? Hearing about how your mother enthusiastically does whatever the fuck we tell her to do? She’s had her face buried in my sweaty ass before. I’ve cum on her face and made her walk around the entire estate without wiping it off. Does it make you mad we treat her like a servant? Or are you mad you’re not in her place yet.” He had to hold back releasing his cumshot when he buried his cock all the way into her butt. He seethed, resting his ballsack against her round butt before pulling out and dropping himself, laying down flat on his back.

“Suck your ass off my cock.” he said. Cassandra did so, turning around without any fuss and took the base of his cock in her hand and quickly going down on him. Her head bobbed up and down as she took in a majority of his cock with every movement, squelching as she did so. A knock came at his bedroom door. “Come in,” Damian said. It opened and Lady Shiva herself entered. She glanced around the room briefly, one time finding her daughter’s naked posterior, pointing dead her way.

“What can I do for you?” Damian asked. Cassandra kept sucking his dick. Lady Shiva’s eyes kept going from her bottom to Damian’s face and back again.

“Your mother needs your shortly.” she said. “Preperation for your departure is almost complete.”

Damian looked at Cassandra sucking his dick. “You hear that?” he said. “We better hurry. Can’t be late.” He gripped a hand in her hair and forced her to pick up the pace. He enjoyed her gagging. Her spit was now not only running down his whole shaft but pooling at his crotch and wetting his balls. She was a sloppy whore when she wanted to be. Damian released what his cock was holding, cumming in her mouth yet again. Her lips came off his dick with a pop and she swallowed it in a loud gulp. “Now go,” Damian demanded, now finished with her. Cassandra stood up, entirely naked, wiping spit off her chin with the back of her hand, sweat still glistening her body. She move to stand by her mother. They both gave a low bow. “Wait,” Damian said. It was tempting to see how far he could push their obedience. “Kiss each other.”

They didn’t do so immediately. Shiva looked at her daughter who was hesitant to do so back. She was still completely naked next to her mother. But eventually she did. Shiva stared into her eyes for a couple of seconds, probably bracing herself Damian guessed, before she leaned forward and intertwined their lips. Damian almost moaned in ecstasy. He watched their lips move romantically against the other, their tongues now trading.

“Can you taste my cock on your daughter’s mouth, Shiva?” he asked, stroking himself. “Or perhaps her own ass? She’s been my little fuck doll all night and morning long. We’re conditioning her to be the next you. Aren’t you so proud?” He watched them kissing, wanting to see more. “Touch her. Treat her like you would a servant girl you took back to your room for the night.” Lady Shiva’s hands went for her daughter’s backside, groping her cheeks, spreading them wide with her hands. Lady Shiva pulled her head back and spat on her daughter’s face, who whimpered.

“Yes.” Damian groaned, stroking his cock. “Both of you, come here now.” He was ready for the sixth time. Lady Shiva took her daughter by the hand and led her to the bed to be used. Cassandra dropped right next to Damian. He began pawing at her chest again. She wasn’t as well-endowed as her mother, but her body was tighter. Lady Shiva began undressing herself, removing the red cloths that barely kept her decent. Her olive breasts bared themselves to the open air. She stripped away the loin cloth and was every bit as nude as her daughter and Damian. Damian began making out with Cassandra as Lady Shiva knelt before them both, touching his member. He groaned into Cassandra’s mouth as her mother engulfed his cock. He was getting hareder and harder. Shiva’s mouth dropped his cock which fell wet against his hard lower abs and took his balls in, sucking on them. Damian pushed Cassandra’s head down to join her mother. She obediently took it, turning into a python as Damian pushed her head down all the way until she took it all. He groaned louder as Shiva slipped his balls from his mouth and lowered her tongue to his anus, licking it over before pressing her tongue inside. Damian groaned again and spread his legs wider as Shiva tongued his ass. He had them carry on for several minutes like this, Shiva’s whole tongue in Damian’s ass while her daughter blew him as he liked before shifting around and having them lie on their backs. He positioned himself on top of Shiva and entered her, fucking her with long thrusts. He spread her legs wide as he rammed her and her daughter rubber her tits. Shiva’s and Cassandra’s eyes met and they pulled in for kissing. He was so hard inside her.

“look at me now!” Damian roared! He pulled out and furiously mastuerbated while they looked out him like dogs with their tongues hanging out. He came with several shots hitting each of their faces then stood back and admired his work. “Like that was your first time together.” He said. Lady Shiva kissed her daughters cheek. As he dressed to meet his mother, he saw the two ladies rolling over each other kissing more. Their asses were beautiful. Their tits were pressed together. He let them have his bed as he left.

His mothers grand quarters was left unguarded and he did not know why. Looking left and right, he did not see a soul in sight. As soon as he began pushing the doors open, he heard it. Womens moaning, like the room he had left. He went in as quiet as he could, following the noise to its source of his mothers grand entertainment room. He knew from them speaking to each other between moans that one was his mother. He looked around the corner and couldn’t believe what he saw.

His mother was every bit as sweaty and naked as the several night ago, she had swapped out the black thong for a black harness for her strap-on. Her back was to him so he saw her rippling back muscles and bare ass flex each time she thrust into Rose Wilson, who was bent over and entirely naked before her on the large white sofa. Talia’s hands were clawed into Rose’s hips, surely making makrs and speaking profanities with each clap.

“Fucking bitch!” Talia said. Damian watched her butt jiggle with each thrust and loud smack. “This is all you will ever be good for and you know it. Wretched, easy slut!” She whipped her head around and took a sight of Damian, who felt caught red handed. She pulled out of her own fuck doll and turned towards Damian, hands on her hips and not bothering to cover herself. She had the best body Damian had ever seen. Toned, glistening with sweat, perfectly sized tits. A line going down the middle of her stomach detailing her abs. Green eyes just like his but with beautiful long bronze hair. His eyes went momentarily to Rose and her naked form, eyes and posterior pointing his way but unmoved from her doggy position and back to his mother again who was glaring at him hard. Damian could not help the powerful arousal he felt take form in his trousers. His mothers eyes glanced down at it as well, noticing the bulge.

“Shiva said you sent for me.” Damian said. His mother raised a finger at him then twirled her hand around. She crooked it for him to come here. It was at this point Damian knew his mother meant business about before. He stepped forward. He saw Rose’s eyes go very wide. His mother smirked. Before he got to her she held up her hand for him to stop.

“On your knees.” She commanded. “Crawl.”

Damian was turned from an alpha into a submissive within ten minutes. His knees hit the dark tile followed by his hands and he crawled in a humiliating demeanor like Rose, his boner getting harder as his eyes drifted from his mothers breasts to her black dildo cock. She began rubbing it. He stopped and sat up on his knees, letting his butt rest on his heels like a comfortable slut, and stared at the massive plastic member inches from his face.

“Stick your tongue out.” Talia said. She was smiling demonly. Damian did as he was told and she slapped her cock against his tongue and then cheek. He loved it.

“Good girl.” She cooed. “Now, you know what daddy wants.”

Damian stared at his mother’s member agan and opened his mouth and leaned in slowly. It entered and other than the plastic he could also taste what he knew was Rose on his tongue. He got it nearly halfway in before his lips wrapped around it and he started drawing back but his mother grabbed his hair roughly and forced him back further onto it, choking him.

“Oh no.” She said. “I have waited too long for this. Your fulfilling every one of daddys dreams today. Don’t act like you don’t know what you are doing. I know you take as many servant boys to bed as you do girls.”

It was true. Damian often liked giving oral to men as much as women. He kept his eyes sharply on his mother and her breasts as she thrusted into his mouth. He could smell her sweaty scent. She was pushing it nearly all the way in. He loved the feel of it. He wished she could cum down his throat like so many before her.

Rose was now standing right next to her watching. Her hands roamed his mother, gripping her ass. She licked Talia’s cheek and bite her earlobe. Talia ripped her cock out of Damians mouth and spat several times on his face. Most of it landed on his nose and chin but some got on his eyes and forehead. “There you go.” Talia said smugly. “I just came all over you. Now up. Daddy isn’t finished. Both of you put your knees on the sofa with your asses to me. I want to see who is the bigger slut.”

Damian was far past over eager as he stood up and pulled his shirt off, using it to clean his face. He loved that Talia bit her lip checking out his toned body as much as he did hers. He threw it to the side and joined Rose, whose knees were on the cushions and her forearms resting at the top of the couch, looking the other way. Damian joined her, but had not removed his pants yet. He whimpered as she stood behind Rose first. “Go on useless whore.” She said. “Spread your ass cheeks for me.” Rose did as she was told. To Damian, she looked a cross between happy and angry. Talia positioned herself and began going to work like she had when Damian first walked in, telling Rose awful things that seemed to turn all three of them on. Damian watched her chest bounce as she fucked her. Then her green eyes slid to Damian and she pulled out of her current fuck doll.

“Now for the main event.” Talia said, lust heavy in her eyes. She laid a finger on Damian’s back and trailed it down to his butt, hooking it into his waist line and pulling down. Soon his trousers were at his knees. His posterior was ready for Talia’s cock and his own sprang free. “Oh my.” Talia said in delight, grabbing his shaft underneath him first. “Its exactly like your fathers! And an inch in the same size. You both have such massive cocks. My boys. But tonight, this is my price.” She put her hands on her sons ass, spreading him like a whores legs. “Don’t you worry. I’ll give you some lubricant.” She leaned in and her tongue met Damians anus. He was panting as his mother gave him a rimjob. Her tongue was just as skilled on his backdoor as Shivas. She spat on his fingers and rubbed them against his anus as she stood up and positioned herself. He felt the girth press against his asshole and loved the feeling of it going inside. His mother slapped his ass painfully as she got half of it in.

“I never knew daddys girl was such a slut.” Talia said. She was pumping in and out of him at a good pace now. “That slid in as easy as it did for Rose. You must be as big of a whore as you are a ladies man. Just like your father.” She leaned over him, her large breasts on his back, grinding into him. Her cock was all the way in. Damian’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. He’d cum soon if she didn’t stop. He felt the precum leaking at his tip already. But she did. She pulled back out of him and stood up, whisking him around as well and admired his huge cock size. “Hi big boy.” She said. “My, I have not had one this big in my ass in quite some time. It will require lubricant.” Her eyes flashed to Damians before she bent down and took him in his mouth. His hand found the back of his mothers head and followed her steady bobbing. She stopped after a few minutes and spat on his cock, jacking him off some. She stood straight again and positioned herself behind Rose, sliding it in her ass, but didn’t move. She looked back at Damian.

“Now you come here behind me.” She said. She shook her butt for him. Damian needed no further instruction. He pressed his abs and chest against his mothers back and inhaled her scent while rubbing his cock on her round, tight ass. He bit her shoulder as his hard length went in between her ass cheeks and found her anus. “Yes!” She moaned loudly as he entered her and they begun this three way anal. He loved the way she smelled and the feeling inside of her. How he ground his crotch against her ass. She looked back at him and raised her arm.

“Do it!” She said. “Do what you wished you could have.” Damian looked at her sweaty armpit. He pressed his nose to it and inhaled deeply, loving her scent. He ran his tongue sluggishly across it. It was warm and salty and should have been disgusting but was delicious. They would explore every part of each other. Rose included. Talia soon through Rose to the side and bent over for him, arching her back like a practiced whore allowing him to pound her as hard as he could for as long as possible. Her ass was red as he finally pushed in all the way and released with a roar for the first of many times that night.


	5. Chapter 5

Damian jacked off, watching the entertainment before him. Days after their first skirmish, Damian was back in his mother’s quarters. Talia was wearing her strap on again, sweating profusely as she put in work on Cassandra cain.

“Fucking take it, useless bitch whore.” Talia said. She was seething at Cassandras bent form. Her ass was red. “Look how disgustingly easy you are. You make your cheap mother proud.”

Damian felt himself edging closer. “Mother,” he begged. Talia twisted a hand in Cassandras hair and pulled her to the floor in front of him, uncaring of Cassandras winces in pain. “Open your mouth!” Talia spat. Then she literally spat in Cassandras face. It turned him on so much seeing her degraded like that as she obediently stuck out her tongue. Talia pressed her bare, sweaty body against his and gripped his ass while he jacked off harder. Her nails dug into his cheek as he came, jets of white shooting out of his tip and hitting Cassandra on the cheek, chin, and forehead. He sighed heavily in satisfaction when he was done, Talia running a hand across his hard abs.

“Well done my son.” She said, kissing his cheek. Sha glared hard down at Cassandra. “And you! Leave now! Go fetch us some fucking wine and have it brought to the camera area! Hurry up, you piece of fucking filth! And don’t you dare get dressed or wipe that cum off your face! Let everyone know what you are good for.” The girl Cassandra kept her eyes to the ground as she rose and left. Damian watched her bottom sway up and down with every step. His cock was hardening again. He looked at his mothers teasing green eyes. “save it.” She said. “Tonight is your last night to survey the titans before you attempt to join them.”

Damin nodded. He knew his duty of infiltration. “Let us go then.” His mother let go of his butt and gave his cock a playful slap. “I have a surprise for you as well. Something that will surely come most handy while you are away.” They dressed, but Talia left her underwear off so that her perky nipples were clearly visible. Everyone scampered about doing their evening duties but stopped and bowed as Damian and his mother made their way to the camera room.

“Here we are.” Talia said when they got there. She handed Damian a brandless touch screen cellular phone unlike any he’d ever seen before. “This is how we will keep in contact while you are there.” She said. “There is an app that will link you to every one of these camera feeds as well.”

Damian nodded. He turned the camera on and snapped a photo of his mother who smiled. “Naughty boy.” But she posed for him, making kissy faces and pushing her breasts together, the turning around and pulling her robes up, revealing half of her ass, just enough to leave him begging.

“If you are done making me pose like a whore.” Talia said. “I believe we should continue.” Her hands flew across the keyboard and all of the cameras came on. The Titans were gathered in a sort of central hub, some dressed casually as if they had been out and about for the day having fun. Damian’s eyes fell on the Amazon Donna Troy, who wore a white cut off top that was showing her toned stomach and the pink strings of her thong were pulled high over her tight jeans. Terra Markov wore high heels and shorts so short half of her ass fell out of them. Jaime Reyes, the Blue Beetle, kept reaching while he thought no one was looking and fondling her ass. Some of them weren’t dressed casual. Raven was covered in her cloak again, but seemed fidgety for the firs time since Damian had observed her. Starfire wore her titans suit, but it really just was purple high heel boots that went up to her knees leaving her thigh revealed, purple garments as small as panties, a purple top that was like a bra just to keep her boobs in, purple shoulder blades, and long purple gloves. She was currently looking very excited, biting her lip. Damian noticed there were two new people there for the first time. Two young men with black hair, very attractive.

“Jason!” Talia said. Her eyes were wide.

“Who?” Damian asked.

“Jason Todd, the much taller one, is one of your father’s henchmen.” Talia said. “The one who died and we brought back here and threw in the Lazarus pit to see what would happen. The other one is Tim Drake, the current robin.” Damian looked at his mother. She was biting her fingernail, clearly turned on by the sight of him. He watched them continue to exchange pleasantries. Dick Grayson still wasn’t there. The one Tim was talking with flash and artemis and raven. Jason was speaking to the other Titans, but soon it was getting too late, so they started heading up to bed. Superboy and Jaime Eyes both bit their lips as they watched Donna Troy’s ass walk away. She was holding hands with Raven. Damian watched Terra Markov’s ass, the little slut who used to give herself to Deathstroke before joinging the Titans. She caught up with Donna and Raven. She seemed to be asking them something. They nodded eagerly. Terra looked over and crooked her finger at her boyfriend who ran up to them. Then there was the very cute one, Emiko Queen. Her hands were tucked into the back of her short black shorts that the bottom of her ass fell out of as she smirked between Superboy and Blue Beetle. She jerked her head towards the doorway and began walking with a sultry step. They both followed like panting dogs.

Then there was Starfire. She was talking to this Tim character, who was a great deal shorter than her. Jason seemed to be making sure the three of them were along before walking up behind her and reaching his hands around to grab her tits. Starfire looked surprised, but didn’t stop the taller boy from massaging her. She merely bit her nail similar to how Talia was now as Tim approached her closer. She began to shake her head, still looking excited, when he reached up and grabbed her tits as well, squeezing them firmly. Jason moved one of his hands down to her crotch, rubbing inbetween her legs. Starfire’s green eyes were rolled to the top of her head as she began nodding her head excitedly biting her lip. Jason picked the girl up, who was a few inches taller than even he was, and carried her bridal style as Tim followed.

“And the fun begin.” Talia said, licking her lips. Her eyes went down to her son’s crotch. “Take your cock out.” She said.

Damian conceded, moving his trousers down to whip out his large, hard dick. It stood straight up, grabbing Talia’s attention. She placed a hand on it.

“This is still my favorite.” she said. She kissed Damian aggressively, sliding her tongue in his mouth and bullying his own with it. She pulled away, spit connecting their mouths.

“I want you to jack off.” she said. “I want to see which part makes you cum.”

Damian obliged eagerly, rubbing himself already. His eyes were already fixed on the cameras. In the first scene, three beautiful girls were on the bed. Terra Markov’s head was at Donna Troy’s pussy, who was already naked with her legs spread wide. Next to Terra was Raven, who was also stark naked as well. She was kissing the inner of Donna’s thighs as Terra at her out, then looked over her shoulder at Beast Boy, who was stading near the beds fully naked and jerking his dick off at them, and wiggled her round perfect ass his way. He dove forward, ready to shove his face in her womanhood, but Terra turned and planted the bottom of her foot on the length of his face, shoving him away again. Raven and Donna laughed at them. Terra then laid on her back and stuck her tongue out happily as Donna sat on her face, facing Raven and Beast Boy. Terra lifted her legs straight in the air as Raven went down on her, Beast Boy watching with a humiliating, desperate face as he jacked his little green dick off.

The guys in the next room were having much more fun. Superboy was fully naked and his legs were spread further than Donna’s were and pulled back and up as ewll. Emiko Queen was stripped naked, servicing his asshole with her tongue. Her own petite ass was pointed straight at the camera. Damian admired her perfect little asshole before it was covered by Blue Beetle, shoving his meat inside her.

In the last area, Jason and Tim both were sitting bared ass on the edge of the bed with their pants around their ankles. Starfire only had on her high purple boots and long purple gloves as she currently choking on Jason’s dick as she simultaneously jacked Tim off. She removed her mouth from the bigger boy and spat all over Tim’s before taking that one in her mouth and jacking Jason off. Her head bobbped up and down furiously as Jason stood up and kicked his jeans off. He grabbed Starfires head and pulled it back to his dick, shoving it into her mouth and thrusting relentlessly. She let her hands dropped and just allowed herself to be used, spit flowing out of her mouth.

“Oh, sweet memories.” Talia muttered. Damian glanced at her. Her tits were out and she was rubbing them and biting her lip. The boys bent Starfire over on the bed. Jason slapped his large wet cock against her orange ass a few times before positiong his cock head at her anus and pushing it in. She moaned and Tim grabbed her head and pushed it down to waist length, forcing his cock in her mouth again while Jason fucked her ass.

“I will be continuing to watch.” Talia said. Damian looked at her. Her pupil’s were full dialated. “I want you to participate. Do not disappoint me, my son. I want you being serviced of servicing every night.” Damian nodded, accepting his role. He watchted the screens again. Beast Boy finished as the girls were busy with each other. Some of his cum shot landed on the bed, some on Donna’s ass. Terra glared at him like he broke some sort of rule. She grabbed him by the green hair and marched him over to the bathroom. Damian watched the monitor curisously as she knocked him to his knees, irgnoring his pleas, and shoved his face deep into the toilet. She brought him back out and yelled in his wet face and repeated the process. Raven and Donna were at the bathroom doorway, giggling. Damian looked away over to the threesome. Starfire was on her knees between the two boys, who both were jacking their dicks off pointing them at either cheek of hers, facing the camera. Starfire yanked her mouth open from both sides and stuck her tongue out as they began roaring and jazzed, most of it hitting the target of Starfires face. Some of Jasons, who had a much larger cock, flew over her and hit Tim. By the end of it the both were running their hands through their hair looking immensely satisfied and Starfire giggled happily.

“You leave tomorrow.” Talia reminded him. “Try to do your best to sway them to our cause.”

Damian nodded, feeling as excited as he’s ever been.


	6. Chapter 6

It didn’t take nearly as much to infiltrate the teen titans tower as they originally thought. Damian flew to Jump City the very next morning, paying off a few security guards to allow him to bring his sword through.

He had everything he needed to seem like a runaway. One bag of throw away clothes, his sword, the cellular phone hidden in his bag, and a somber story how he just couldn’t take the killing, so he fled his home to search for others his age just like him. His mother was actually undergoing a similar mission, seeing if she could bend any members of the Justice League to their cause.

First Class for the most part was empty, so Damian watched the security cameras on his phone of the tower. It must have been a slow crime day as most of them hung around the tower doing very uninteresting things. Raven was reading in bed. Terra was putting girlish makeup on Garfield. Wally West and his lover Artemis were just playing cards in the huge area the titans normally lounged in. But several floors lower Starfire and Donna Troy were swimming in an indoor pool. Damian tuned in much closer. Starfire broke the water’s surface and rose out using the ladder. She was wearing a teeny tiny purple thong bikini that barely covered anything of her curvy orange body. Damian began pitching a tent as he admired her breasts, barely hidden. Donna Troy came out of the water wearing a similar g-string red bikini that gave Damian a full view of her ass. Donna slapped Starfire on the ass and they both giggled. Starfire hooked a finger into Donna’s g-string bottom insinuating she wanted. Damian fought the urge to continue watching but knew he needed more sleep for the moment. It was a very long flight.

Damian landed down and ignored all the looks he received while walking through the airport with a large blade on his back. Girls and guys checked him out noticeably. A couple of MILFs huddled together eyed him like a piece of meat. He walked out front and waved down the first taxi.

“Where to?” the greasy old fat bastard said.

“There.” Damian said. He was pointing out the front window on the taxi where teen titans tower was just in view like some monument. Once they got to the edge of the bay, Damian hired a boat to take him the quarter of the mile to the tower. Once he arrived to his final destination, he looked up. The tower must’ve been thirty stories. A giant T shaped door was on the ground level. Damian knocked and waited almost twenty minutes. It was their leader Starfire who answered, with wide green doe eyes. She wore a short pink shirt that her sizeable chest was nearly bursting out of and stopped at the top of her toned abs and short jeans shorts. She mustve been several inches taller than Damian.

“Hello good sir.” She said. “I don’t believe we ordered any pizza?”

An hour later Damian was in the penthouse lounge area of titans tower staring at a bunch of blank faces. All of the ones he’s creeped on.

“Your Batman’s son?” Starfire exclaimed.

“I can’t believe Brucey boy had a kiddo with that bad bitch.” Jason Todd said. He lit up a cigarette, inspecting Damian with great interest.

“I was kept a secret.” Damian said. “My mother wanted me trained to be the next Ras al Ghul, but I fled.” He adopted a somber expression. “There was just too much killing.”

“I sense a sadness in him.” Raven then said. Her arms were crossed. Damian thought she (and all of them really) was even more beautiful in person. “But he also possesses a numbness in his heart. Its hard to tell.”

Damian gazed around at them all, trying hard to look like a boy who just wanted a home. Not everyone was there. Jason Todd, Starfire, Tim Drake, and Raven were all who were present.

“I couldn’t go to my fathers.” He said. “I’m not ready to see him. But if you wish to turn me away, I will not fight it. This is just my first stop.”

“This is incredible, however!” Time Drake said. “There’s hardly any doubt. He’s a younger Bruce with Talia’s green eyes! I can’t wait to tell Batman this.”

“Sure wish Pretty Boy Dick were here.” Jason said. “He’d know what to do.”

“We cannot turn him away!” Starfire said fiercely. They all turned to their leader. “The titans do no turn away a face in need. You will have a room here, until the moment you are no longer deserving. You are trained very well. Yes?”

“I can fight.” Damian said, shrugging sadly. “But not much else.” Raven and Starfire looked at him like he was a wounded puppy. Starfire looked to Jason Todd. “Can you call upon Batman and let he and Richard know about, uh, him? I will show him to his quarters.”

“I’m eternally grateful.” Damian said. Raven studied him unblinkingly. Jason clapped Tim Drake on the shoulder. “Come on, Little Tim. Let’s go give the big guy the biggest news he ever heard.” They both eyed Damian up and down before turning to leave.

“Sure we should interrupt?” Tim said. Jason laughed, but Damian didn’t know about what. Though Starfire and Raven both rolled their eyes. She gestured for him to follow and he did, his bag and sword still dangling on his back. Raven walked even with him, casting glances at him sideways every now and then as they walked the very long hallways. Damian tried very hard to fight back the arousal he felt watching Starfire’s ass sway up and down, knowing Raven was an empath. He tried to not focus on the skimpy red string of Starfire’s thong that rose above the low slung shorts. Or how the bottom of her round, tight orange ass dropped out of them.

“We will introduce you to everyone in time.” Starfire said, looking over her shoulder. He swore the look was half-lidded and sultry. Her eyes went up and down before she looked forward again and he heard Raven snort. The sway of her ass seemed to become much more pronounced. Without meaning to, he glanced at Raven and found her eyes glued to her tall orange friend’s bottom as well, almost as if in a trance.

They walked down a long hallway over two dozen floors up past several double door rooms. Damian heard several different noises coming from each. Each door was uniquely decorated. “So the neighbors can be noisy?” he asked, smiling politely.

“They’re a rowdy bunch.” Raven said. She shared his smile. Starfire stopped in front of the first undecorated door and turned to them. “Alright.” She said. “This is your new temporary home! We hope you will enjoy it. Training is at ten a.m sharp for exactly three hours, but other than that the day is yours unless the titans are needed. You-“ she tried to continue, but the door next to Damian’s new room slid open and a head with fuzzy orange hair poked out.

“What did I hear?” A new high pitched voice said excitedly. “We have a newbie? Awesome!”

“Yes!” Starfire said happily. “Wally, meet-“ she couldn’t get out another word however. There was a spiraling whirlwind all around her that she became lost in. It left as sudden as it appeared and Starfire was left standing there with a shocked face, completely and utterly naked. Damian’s jaw dropped as his eyes were pulled to Starfire’s sizeable breasts, down her toned stomach, to her neatly shaven crotch with a landing strip. Her body was beautifully muscular. He was reminded again of his mother. Starfire merely put her hand on her hips and sent an aggravated expression to the door the fuzzy orange haired kid just popped out of. “Wally!” she yelled. “You jokester! Get back here! Give me back my underwear!”

High pitched evil laughter came from that door. “Sorry babe! I couldn’t resist! Your pussy smells great right now by the way!”

Damian whirled his head around back to Starfire, who merely gave a tired sigh and left her hands on her hips. She looked at Damian again. Her boldness caused for his admiration. She watched him watch her, not bothering to cover up, not even seeming the least bit shy or ashamed of what she had. Her eyes went from his face to his waist level and back again. “Do you like what you see?” she asked.

“Kori, lets not overwhelm him.” Raven said. She was smirking sort of.

“Fine.” Starfire relented. She turned around and Damians eyes were glued to her ass now as she walked a few steps and pressed a button on the side of Damian’s door. They slid open fully. “We’ll call you down soon to let you know how the talk with Batman went.” She said, gesturing for him to go in his new room with a hand. Damian walked slowly, trying to keep his eyes on her face, but couldn’t help switching them to her breasts. Before he made it through the door, Starfire pulled him into a big one armed hug. “I just wanted to say welcome to the family!” She cheered. Her breasts now pushed against his skin and she pressed her mouth into the crook of his neck, her lips touching his skin, and inhaled deeply.

“I want to know what it taste like.” She whispered to him. Chills went over Damians body as his arousal reached new highs. Starfire smacked him on the butt before the door closed.

Half an hour later, Damian was sprawled out on his new bed in comfortable wear of shorts a t shirt. He hoped he’d have some kind of funds to afford new clothing soon to not seem like a kid without a home. In his room was only a large cushion chair, a flat screen tv, a mini fridge, and, though no one else in the tower knew it, a security camera the size of a fly in the upper corner. He supposed his mother or Rose had been watching since his arrival. He took out the phone from his nearly empty bag and checked it quietly. There was a message he hadn’t seen from his mother. It must’ve been muted. He checked what she said: _Check camera 64 on the app._

Curious, Damian did just that, scrolling past all of the ones connected to the tower. Camera sixty-four was labeled ‘cave’. Damian clicked on it. There was a cavernous area with many very large computer monitors. His jaw dropped as he realized someone somehow had been able to tag the bat-cave his father dwelled in.

There was a knock on the door. Damian chucked the phone back into his back and got up to answer it. His doors slid open and revealed a tiny, tight bodies girls with black lipstick and short, shoulder-length blonde hair. She had a daring, appraising sort of look on her face. She wore a small white shirt with her perky nipples coming through from underneath and small athletic shorts.

“Well, hello.” Terra Markov said. “You must be the new guy Kori just texted us about. I’m Terra. Whats your name?”

“Damian.” Damian said. “Thank you for reaching out. I wasn’t sure if I was an intrusion or not.”

She very obviously eyed him up and down. “Definitely not, big boy. Raven shot me a text saying that you were quite… modest and charming. It’s good to see she wasn’t foolin. I was wondering if you wanted to come get acquainted? Me and my boyfriend love meeting new people and most of the team is out anyways. It’s the _perfect_ time.”

Damian thought of what he’d seen on the camera with the two ad nodded. “I haven’t met many new people. So I would like to.” Terra’s grin grew widely. “Come on then.” She said. She grabbed Damian’s hand like they were dating and led him down the hall. They were walking very close together. “Raven text me that you’ve already got an eyeful of Kori.” Terra said. “That slut can never keep her sparkly thong on.”

“She didn’t have much of a choice.” Damian noted, feeling hot all over again. He pretended to struggle to recall names. “I think she said it was somebody named Wally? He’s the Flash, right? He zipped in and out and she was naked.”

Terra laughed, pulling him closer. “Wally is a crack. He can’t help himself. Stripping someone naked is tame for him, honestly. The other day I was in the kitchen trying to make some popcorn then boom! Out of nowhere I was bent over the dinner table with my shorts around my ankles and my ass in the air feeling like it just got the paddle a hundred times. Dude came in and left, took my damn popcorn with him.”

Damian stared at her. “What did your boyfriend say?” Terra smiled at him like he hadn’t gotten the joke yet. “Oh baby,” she said. “He says whatever I tell him to say.” She reached up on her tippy toes and kissed Damian on the mouth, who returned it eagerly. They separated with an audible smack and she gingerly led him into her room, pulling him by the fingers. Her room was just as it was in the camera feed, but with a much more perfumy smell. There were animal plushies scattered everywhere, a larger tv than his, a hairdresser with makeup and a long dildo left out, and a white thong on the floor. From what Damian was assuming was the bathroom, Beast Boy stepped out, a nervous look on his face. He was probably the exact same size a Terr Markov, maybe an inch taller, but just as petite. They appraised one another. Beast Boy seemed to be wearing his girlfriend’s clothes. He wore very tight violet leggings, a pink tank top that wasn’t long enough so it revealed his tight lower abdomen, a hair pin in his hair so it was neatly tied back, and Damian was pretty sure than was the pink string of ladies underwear coming up over the hip of his legging’s waistline, as skimpy as the one he saw on Starfire.

“You must be the boyfriend?” Damian said. He swallowed back the thirst he felt.

Terra pinched Beast Boy’s chin and answered for him. “Boyfriend. Girlfriend. Tower cum dumpster. Really whatever I feel like he needs to be. Isn’t that right, bitch?”

Beast Boy’s eyes looked down. “Yes, mistress.” Terra kissed his cheek. “Go tell him hello.” She said. “Then go sit in your chair.” Beast Boy nodded and, whimpering, walked to Damian and wrapped his arms around Damian’s torso, catching him by surprise. He leaned his head against Damian’s chest.

“Hello.” Beast Boy said in a muffled voice. “And thank you for coming.”

Damian wrapped his arms around Beast Boy’s waist. He was tall enough to look over his head and see Terra peel her white tank top off. He was surprised to see she had a pierced nipple. It suited her. Damian glanced down at Beast Boy again who was still cradled in his arms. A wave of perfume his Damian’s nose and he realized Beast Boy was doused in it. Looking down his back, he saw the pink g-string ride his back. Damian smirked and grabbed his ass, fondling the changeling who let out a low, girlish moan against his chest.

Damian kissed his cheek. “Go get cozy in your chair. This is going to take a while.” He told him. Garfield dropped his arms and did as he was told. Damian watched his ass go the entire way, switching them back to Terra once he’d taken his seat and found her sprawled out across the bed, completely naked. Her pixie form had petite tits and a bald pussy.

“I think I’ll love meeting new people.” Damian said. Terra grinned mischievously as he came forward.

“You’ll never meet another slut who can do the things I can do.” Terra told him confidently. Her black lipstick seemed so seductive as she curled it suggestively. She groaned as Damian removed his shirt, revealing his chiseled body. “Now _those_ are fucking abs!” she said. “Not that weak shit that you have Garfield.” She placed her hands on his abs as he laid down over her. She spread her legs around him and he took in her scent. “You know, I’ve let a few of the Justice League members hit it.” She told him seductively. “Every time Green lantern is in the area, I put on his favorite thong and he comes through. But I’ve never had Batman before.” She wrapped her arms around his neck. “I hope you can show me a bit what bedding your dad is like.” And she pulled him in for a deep kiss.

And Damian finally got the first taste of what he’d been waiting a couple of weeks for. For over an hour, he fucked Terra raw. Kisses trailed his body until her mouth found his cock and he forced her to go all the way down on it. She moaned obscenities at her boyfriend as he bent her facing towards him, sticking a long index finger in her ass as he drilled her from behind. They flipped around and Terra rode him, her ass making prominent smacks as she rose up and down. Finally, sweating profusely, he was laid over her again, humping away on her missionary style. They were kissing passionately as her nails left marks in his back. When she broke her wet lips away from his, she looked at her boyfriend. “Come here!” she demanded. Damian could almost hear Garfield gulp as he came up to them. Soon he was knealt by the bed, very close to their proximity. Damian was enjoying his girlfriend too much to care. He sucked on her neck as he fucked her with long hard strokes, loving the taste of her sweat. She moaned loudly and looked at her green boyfriend. “He’ fucking me so good! We have a new daddy. Thank our daddy for pleasing me.”

Beast Boy swallowed as he looked to Damian. “Thank you for pleasing my girlfriend, daddy.”

Damian lifted himself up and began bucking into her harder, loving the moans and the faces she made and how the headboard was rocking against the wall. He came hard after a a few long minutes of doing this, burying himself deep in her pussy and releasing with a mighty roar. Terra came with him, her third time of the night. He fell to the side of her, both panting heavily and sweating profusely. Terra’s legs were spread wide just as Damian had left them and the truth of what they’d done leaked from her vagina. Damian and Terra watched each other as their chests heaved. He adored her pierced nip. Then he noticed Green Boy still sat next to the bed looking pitiful.

“Your part still isn’t finished.” He decided. He pointed to Terra’s used pussy. “Clean her up.”

Beast Boy’s eyes went very wide and Terra looked incredibly excited. She spread her legs further and gave her boyfriend a sharp look. “Well! Daddy made a demand of you! Hurry the fuck up!” Beast Boy looked incredibly wilted as he moved to in between his girlfriend’s legs and looked at her soiled goods. He bent his face down close to her vulva and stuck out his tongue, licking the gooey white substance coming out of it and flinching back.

“Oh stop acting like you’ve never swallowed a load before!” Terra spat. She grabbed his green hair and forced his face to mash up against her vagina. “Yeah, just like that.” She said as Beast Boy’s mouth went to work. “You know just what to do. And don’t you leave a mess on our bed. Make sure all of daddy’s seed goes right down your throat.”

Damian’s wet cock began rising again as he watched this. Terra arched her back as Beast Boy began sucking onto her pussy lips. His cock twitched nearly fully risen when he say the green boy’s adam apple bop up and down and knew he was swallowing his cum. After a couple more minutes, Terra shoved his head away from her and Beast Boy wiped his mouth, his eyes on her completely cleaned and wet vagina. “Tell him thank you for putting his load in me.” Terra said. “And that he’s the best daddy ever for letting you have some.”

Beast Boy looked pathetic again as he did what he was old. Damian grabbed this base of his cock and the couple looked at it standing tall and glistening from Terra’s wet folds.

“Your still not done.” Damian told him. “Clean _me_ up.”

Terra looked more excited now than ever. She draped an arm over Damian’s chest as a panicked looking Beast Boy lowered his face next to Damians’ cock. He gave it a sniff as Terra drew circles with her finger on Damian’s chest, giggling silently. Beast Boy ran his tongue from the bottom of Damian’s shaft all the way up to the tip. He had a cat-like tongue, but he loved the different feel. Beast Boy threw another glance of anxiety to Terra before taking the head in and blowing Damian. Damian dropped his head back with his eyes closed at the oral pleasure. He put his hands behind his head, resting. Terra watched her boyfriend blow their new bull before kissing Damian’s chest and along his jawline. She kissed along his muscular arm and trailed them bond to his armpit where she smooched affectionately. She ran her tongue along his sweaty underarm as Beast Boy choked halfway down his member, making many gagging sounds. He grabbed ahold of Beast Boy’s hair and kept him there, his cock head jolting against the back of his throat. Damian loved it. Terra continued swirling her tongue across his armpit as Damian came yet again with most of his cock down Garfields throat, forcing him to struggle in swallowing it all. When Damian finally let the green boy up he gasped desperately for air, spit flying everywhere.

“Sleep on the floor tonight.” Damian told him. Her wrapped an arm around Terra’s shoulders as she rested her head on his chest. “I’m not done with your girlfriend.” To prove his point, he lifted Terra’s chin with his fingers and they shared some passionate kisses. Beast Boy relented and curled up on the cold floor with no blankets nor pillows as Damian rolled on top of Terra yet again.


	7. Chapter 7

Damian woke up twisted in unfamiliar blankets. It was late in the morning and a naked Terra Markov was draped all over him. He blinked wearily and lifted her limbs off of him, moving out of the bed, stepping around her sleeping boyfriend who was shivering on the floor and found his shorts and shirt, pulling them on. He looked at Terra’s nude form again, her back to him, but she was uncovered enough so that he could see her tiny but shapely ass. He looked at Beast Boy down at his feet. He pressed the bottom of his foot against the green boy’s cheek, stepping on him lightly. He stretched and left the room, shutting the door gently behind him. He’d only just made it down the hallway. Morning light spilled into Damians room as he made his way back in and flopped down on his bed. He pulled his phone from his bag and checked it. There was a message from his mother: _Yes. That was perfect. Thank you._

Damian checked around the other cameras throughout the tower. Most of the titans were sleeping still but stirring. He watched the naked form of Donna Troy rise up from bed and stretch. He admired her curvy, perfect figure but his eyes quickly sought Conner, the superboy, knowing he could see through walls. Thankfully, he was still sleeping. Many of the ones he hadn’t met yet were still snoring away, some of them in the same bed. Raven shared her with Emiko Queen, and by the bareity of their shoulders they were both naked. Starfire was intertwined with Jason Todd and Tim Drake was in bed with the Wally West and Artemis. Damian checked the other camera into the bat cave but found nobody. He cut off the phone and threw it back in his bag before getting up and showering.

Once he got out, fresh breath and freshly showered, he went out into the hall after putting on last nights shorts and shirt again. When he stepped out, so did someone from two doors down. He saw Jaime Reyes come out of his room, shirtless with low slung sweats. They froze when they saw each other. Jaime was a nicely chiseled latin boy with a cut jawline and remarkable abs and strong arms. He was a couple of inches taller than Damian.

“Hi.” Jaime said, approaching him. “You must be the new guy here. I’m Blue Beetle, but my friends call me Jaime.”

“Damian.” Damian said. They shook hands as another door across the hall opened. “Hi!” Said a new voice. Damian glanced and saw Donna Troy, the girl whose nude form he had been admiring half an hour ago. She was wearing a pink t shirt now and small grey athletic shorts and a wide smile. “You must be the new guy! Damian, right?”

“Right.” Damian confirmed, trying to focus on her eyes and not how her damp hair was oddly very attractive.

“Rae and Kori texted most of us about you last night.” She said, smirking. “I, uh, went to knock on your door to, uh, say _hello_ but it seemed someone already got to you first.”

Damian blushed and she and Jaime laughed. Another now familiar voice to their right came. “Your damn right someone did.” They glanced and saw Terra coming out of her room, wearing a black top hat showed all of her midriff and grey athletic shorts similar to Donna’s. She was smirking at Damian. “I was wondering where you went.”

“He probably felt the need to take a shower after you made him work so much.” Jaime said. They were all smiling comfortably. Soon more doors started opening and further introductions were made. Conner came out half nude like Jaime and shook hands with Damian, not breaking eye contact the whole time. Raven came out of the room dressed like Damian in boy shorts and a large t-shirt while Emiko had on a small black tank top and pink panties on. She gained a few wolf whistles at that. Then Starfire came out of her room with small black shorts on and a skimpy red bra that her chest nearly fell out of that made a lot of eyes glue. She smiled brightly.

“Good morning everyone! I’m so glad to see that you have met our newest family member Damian! There will be no training today as there is much to discuss between me, Batman, and Nightwing over video. Relax as much as possible and familiarize yourselves! And do not forget!” She hugged Jaime from behind, resting her chin on her shoulder. He grinned sheepishly. “It’s Jaime birthday!!”

“Oh yeah!” “Happy birthday!” “How many spankings do you want daddy?”

“Thanks guys.” He looked sheepish but happy. “I was wondering… do you all think my party can still be on tonight? Did yall consider what I asked?”

Damian watched all of the boys look to stand with an air of anticipation while the girls looked at one another with amusement and eye rolls.

“Fiiiiiine.” Donna said, smiling. “Your lucky you rock so much. And this is the only time!”

Everyone looked very excited. Jaime was ecstatic. “Thanks ladies!”

“If the boys could set everything up.” Starfire clapped. “I must go wake Jason and Tim.” Her eyes flashed to Damian. “Batman cannot believe he has a son with talia, but he admits you’re the right age to corresponding with his and Talia’s last tryst.”

“Its amazing how much that old man gets around.” Jason Todd said, walking up behind Starfire and resting a hand on her ass. His black hair was disheveled and he only wore black athletic shorts. His muscular body was riddled in scars and was the second tallest one in the hallway, but still a few inches shorter than the busty orange alien he was currently fondling. Raven, Emiko, and Terra were positively swooning his way as he grinned crookedly at Damian.

“Guess that makes us brothers, kiddo.” He said. “You’ll leanr that we have a pretty tight knit family. Everyone knows us as the Bat-Family, which works. Maybe once youre ready we can take you to Gotham for a visit. You can meet Bruce, Alfred.”

“Your girlfriend Barbara.” Terra smirked. Jason laughed, his hand not dropping from Starfire’s backside.

“Lets get the day started guys.” Donna said. “Hey Damian, want to come have breakfast with us?”

Damian nodded and the titans all began dispersing. He pretended to not notice it, but many of them eyed him up and down before walking away, Terra especially so. Donna glanced at him sideways as they made their way to a kitchen area that had a box of half eaten pizza left out and a fridge that held only a few bottles of juice.

“Don’t mind cold pizza do you?” Donna asked, picking up a slice and taking a bite out of it. “We live the college life in this bitch.”

“Good to know.” Damian said. “But I’ve never had whatever this is.”

“You’ve NEVER had pizza?” Donna exclaimed. “No wonder you ran away from home. Here.” She handed him a slice and he took a bite. A little mushy and it would probably bother his stomach, but not bad. They talked a little bit about each other. Donna inched closer the entire time they ate and chatted.

“You’re wonder womans sister?” Damian asked. Donna smiled. “Yup!”

“Well that’s cool. What is she like?” Damian asked. Donna’s smile became more mischevious.

“Better than most men.” She answered.

Damian gulped. “In what way?”

Donnas crooked grin remained. “You know what way.” She inched even closer. Their chests nearly touched. Damian was ready for it, putting his slice down, but then the door opened and Starfire stood there. Donna looked pouty about being interrupted.

“Looks like you two are getting along.” Starfire said happily. “Donna, would you like to pick out our outfits for tonight, sister?”

Donna brightened. “Of course! Coming!” Starfire turned to Damian. “You might want to head back up to your room. Or possibly see if the guys need any help? They’re setting up things for Beetle’s birthday party.”

“Anything to help.” Damian immediately obliged. Allowing himself a quick glance at Donna’s ass, he made his way back up to his room, intending on checking the cameras on his phone again, but was stopped right before he slid the door open.

“Hey little bro.” Jason Todd called. Damian turned to see the blue eyed adoptive son of his biological father strut up in a cool manner. He was wearing a brown leather jacket unzipped with no shirt on underneath so his chiseled, scarred abs and pecs were shown off and some jeans.

“I have to wonder if your more like your mom or more like your dad.” Jason said.

“Is there a difference?” Damian asked. “From what I’ve heard, they’re both lunatics.”

Jason laughed. “Lunatics can be fun.” He grabbed Damian’s shoulder. “Why don’t we grab Tim and hang out? We can do some family bonding before the male bonding tonight.”

“Male bonding?”

Jason laughed again. “Oh, you’ll see! Jaime’s got the best request. Come on.” He pulled Damian in and marched them to the next door, pressing the button and sliding it open. Damian knew this was Wally West’s and Artemis’s room. What he saw was a surprise. Tim Drake and Wally West sat next to one another stark naked, Wally jacking off at an incredibly fast pace as Tim received head from Wally’s girlfriend Artemis who was on her knees also completely nude. Damians eyes were on the crevice of her ass as they heard the pop as Tim’s dick came out of her mouth and she looked around at Jason and Damian in the door.

“Tim!” Jason said casually. “Hurry up. Family bonding time with our new little brother.”

Tim groaned and stood up. “I finished a couple of minutes ago. Nothing quite like when she puts in extra work after the fact.”

Artemis snorted and scooted over to be in front of her boyfriend, going back to work as Tim jumped into some shorts and pulled on a shirt. Wally laid on his back and lifted his legs, Artemis moving her mouth to his asshole before they closed the door behind them.

Jason and Tim weren’t bad in Damian’s opinion. Tim was more annoying, but Jason had a very cool mode to him. They hung out for hours, eating lunch, talking about what Damian’s life was like in Nadna Parbat. Talking about what his dad was like.

“Your father is-“ Tim said.

“The greatest whore the world has ever seen.” Jason finished for him, blowing out smoke. He’d been sitting very close to Damian now. Tim frowned. “Well, yes, Bruce is that.”

Damian spent lots of time with them that day, knowing his mother was watching probably wanting him to take more initiation, but he was enjoying himself. Jason was now practically rubbing sides with him. They saw several of the other titans throughout the day, mainly the girls. Terra walked by, strutting herself. Jason got up and gave her a big hug, openly groping her ass and giving her a big kiss on the cheek. Tim straightened up when Raven came by but she mainly asked Damian how he was taking a liking to everything and left. Soon it was nighttime and they were asked to proceed to the lounge area by Wally. His girlfriend wasn’t present with him, but he wore a party hat in celebration of Jaime’s birthday.

Damian rose and looked out the nearest window. It normally would have been a spectacular view, but it was already nighttime.

“I’ll meet you guys up there.” Damian said. “I just want to run up to my room real fast.” They nodded and he left. In his room he checked his phone quickly before grabbing his only other spare shirt and nearly dropped it. His mother sent him a topless pic. He saved it, checked out the camera to the at-cave and watched as two figures humped wildly. The male covered the female mostly, so all he could see was the flowing orange hair, but he knew the male by the amazing ass was Dick Grayson. He watched for a minute before clicking out and putting the phone up, switching to his gray t shirt and making his way up to the titans penthouse like lounge area, stopping short when the door opened. The room was very dark other than strobe lights. Long sofas were in a circular form covering a wide area and metal poles rose from the ground to the ceiling in between them. Fog covered the ground making it unseeable.

Jason waved from the couch. He and all the guys were spread out over them, relaxing. “Come on bud! The show is starting soon.”

Damian had no clue what type of environment this was. He had no clue what was going on. He walked over, minding his feet, and sat down at a spot between Wally and Jason. They all sat a few feet apart from each other, plenty of room to spare. It looked like Jason was drinking a whiskey.

“Whats the matter man?” Jason asked. “Never been to a strip club before?”

Damian felt confused. “A what?”

Jason laughed loudly. “Oh fuck! You actually haven’t! Sit tight little brother, this is going to be a _ride!_ Hey birthday boy! We’ve got a first timer over here!” Damian looked up and saw Jaime sitting with Conner across the circle of sofas. He raised his own glass.

“Is he of drinking age?” damian asked. Jason shook his head. “Not quite. But who gives a fuck? We save the fucking city and the fucking planet from time to time. We do what we want!” He whistled to something behind them. “We need an old-fashioned over here!”

Damian looked up and saw the changeling Beast Boy walking up to them wearing nothing but black women’s panties and fishnet stockings carrying a black tray with a glass just like Jason’s. He dropped to his knees and offered Damian the tray who took the drink without a word. He took a large sip, relishing the taste. He didn’t get to have drinks often back home, but he was allowed wine on occasion. Beast Boy got up and walked away, getting his ass spanked by Jason in the process.

“That’s daddy’s girl!” He said loudly. A lot of the guys cheered and suddenly a funky beat started playing. Damian looked around with the guys and the missing women came strutting out. Damian’s jaw dropped. Though he’d seen her entirely naked several times now, Starfire looked amazing in a purple lingerie piece with a thong that disappeared going up her but. Raven and Emiko wore similar black pieces, both of their bras see through. Terra strutted in confidently in her white lingerie and swung around the pole, arching her ass towards Conner and the birthday boy. Donna Troy wore a brilliant red number skimpier than the bikini Damian saw on her on the flight over. Artemis filed in leaving nothing to the imagination as they swayed their bodies to the music.

“Happy birthday Jaime!” Donna Troy said very loudly, sitting in Blue Beetle’s lap whose tongue was out happily. He pulled out a dollar bill from nowhere and put it into the waistline of her thong. Damian swallowed as Raven approached him, stradling his waist and pressing her breasts into his face.

“This is the fucking best ever!” Jason said. Emiko was grinding her ass against his crotch and he held her by the waist.

Damian wasn’t sure if he should complement raven or not. No one was really saying anything, only whooping and hollering. He kissed along Ravens body and she leaned more into him. He kissed the parts of her chest that wasn’t covered with cloth. She turned around and mimicked emiko, grinding her ass against his boner.

Starfire was dancing on Wally, who was far more blatant than Damian. When Starfire shook her tits at him he buried his face in her bosom, groping her, emanating giggling squeals from the sexy orange alien. When she straightened up, her tits were out of her bra and she bit her lips excitedly. She turned around and bent over, arching her ass right up to Wally’s face.

“How’s my pussy smell now Wally?” she asked, looking back at him. “Are you gonna steal these panties to?” Wally slapped her ass sharply and buried his face in her womanhood, his jaw moving at incredible speeds, vibrating against her pussy. Starfire moaned loudly at the unexpected pleasure.

It carried on like this for a while. Bras came off and Damian bit on Donna’s nipple. Terra was the first to take her panties off and spread her legs for everyone to see as her boyfriend walked around in women’s panties serving drinks. Damian was getting very tipsy as he saw Emiko and Terra grind together as Wally, Conner, and Jaime showered them with dollar bills. The girls began pulling the guy’s shirts off as things became much more sexual in the next hour. Tim was trying to get intimate with a topless Raven, holding on to her and trying to pull her panties down. Donna was on all fours like a dog, twerking her ass for Conner. Jaime snuck a kiss with Emiko, running his hand up her leg to her waistline until her hand found the fabric and began pulling her thong off. Raven managed to get away from Conner and join Donna on all fours. They realigned their bodies so that their asses were directed at each other and began jolting themselves back and forth, smacking their butts together, cheers erupting. Emiko, fully naked, walked over to Damian and sat on his lap. They watched the show of Raven and Donna banging their asses together for everyone’s amusement. Jaime called for another drink from the waitress Beast Boy and rubbed his bottom as he came near. Garfield froze as Jaime kissed around his waist and pulled down the black panties he wore, springing his small green member free. Starfire and Jason were whispering absolutely filthy things to each other that Damian could hear. He wasn’t sure his cock could get any harder. Starfire was on her knees, completely naked, before him. She drew her tongue slowly across the pants still hiding his cock. She lifted her head up, still leaving her tongue dangling out. Jason shoved a crisp one hundred dollar bill in her mouth.

Emiko drew Damian’s attention away by placing her hand on his boner. He looked up at her, loving her scent, and she leaned down and kissed him on the mouth. He pressed his finger into the crevice of her ass, massaging her anus before sliding his finger in. She moaned into his mouth as he fingered her ass. Her head arched back and he looked around. Donna was now sucking Jaime’s big Latin dick as he and Beast Boy made out. Damian watched her wet it, her lips working it enthusiastically. Artemis was bent over before Conner who was pounding away at her now. He took his cock out for a moment and aimed it a little higher, sliding it in to her ass. Damian watched Artemis’s eyes go wide. Emiko pulled Damians dick out and wrapped her lips around it, bopping her head up and down. Tim Drake stood up, pants and boxers completely removed, getting sucked off by Terra who was gagging on his knob and getting his ass eaten out by Raven, who was on her knees behind him with her face buried in between his ass cheeks. Emiko came off Damian’s dick, spat on it, and jerked it off before she looked up at him.

“I want to eat your ass.” She told him excitedly. Damia was down for that. He started lifting his legs up, but she stopped him. “No, bend over for me!”

Damian figured he might as well. As he got up, intending to bend over the back of the couch, Emiko shoved him sideways so that he landed on all fours on the sofa cushions, his face mere inches away from a huge, shaven, and wet cock. On the other side of this massive dick, what must have been over ten inches, was Starfire’s excited face. She held it by the base and licked the shaft, making eye contact with Damian the entire time.

“Well, little brother?” Jason asked, stroking the back of Damian’s head gently. “Why don’t you show daddy some love?”

Damian swallowed, feeling turned on but uncertain. He could smell Jason’s dick, fresh. He felt like a slut bent over exactly how Starfire was on the couch across from him. He realized Wally was doing the same thing to her as well as Emiko was doing to him as he felt her hands spreading his ass and her tongue against his anus. Starfire made the first move and slapped Jason’s cock on Damian’s face and giggled. He felt too excited feeling a mixture of Starfire’s slober on his wet cock on his face. He leaned closer and kissed Jason’s shaft. He felt Jason’s large hands turn from gentle to man-handling as he gripped Damian’s hair and arched his cock just enough to get it to go into his mouth. Damian’s lips wrapped around it willingly as Starfire began kissing and caressing his balls, muttering sweet words to Damian. Jason began thrusting upwards into Damian’s throat impatiently and felt his own breaking point as Emiko shoved a couple of finger tenderly in his asshole. He found his release, cumming on the sofa, as Jason found his, cumming halfway down his throat. It had been months since Damian swallowed and Jason was firing off a big load, several shots hitting his throat that he struggled to gulp down. Jason finally let him up with a satisfied sigh. Damian gasped for air and Starfire held him by the neck, giggling madly.

“Fucking slut!” she said. She spat on his face and kissed him, her strong tongue entering his mouth and bullying his own. He wondered how her big tongue would feel in his asshole.

“You’re next!” Jason told her when they split apart. “I’m gonna fuck your ass all night my space freak.” He pulled Starfire into a kiss and Wally was now leaning over Emiko, who was spreading her legs wide to take him. Raven was riding Tim, bouncing her tight ass over his crotch. Jaime had Artemis bent over who was kissing Terra, whom was bent over being fucked by Conner. Beast Boy was laid over Donna’s knees like a school girl getting a spanking. She spread his green butt apart with interest, shoving her index and middle fingers inside before glancing up and seeing Damian all alone. She shoved Beast Boy to the floor and began making her way over. Damian couldn’t think of a happier sight as his cock got rock hard again.


	8. Chapter 8

Damian woke up the next day tangled in bedsheets and inhaling a perfumy aroma. He opened his eyes groggily trying to ignore the pounding in his head. He felt a weight on his body and looked down after rubbing his eyes. Donna Troy was halfway sleeping on him. Her chin was pressed against his arm, her arm draped across his chest, and her leg curled up high around his waist. He ran a hand up her bare thigh to her butt trying to remember what happened and how he got here. He tried to get up, but she nuzzled him, holding on tighter. Gently, he lifted her arm up and attempted to slide out from underneath her. He stood tall and naked, looking around the dirty room.

“Your clothes are downstairs somewhere.” She mumbled. “We were in the kitchen last night with Raven. I have some boy shorts in the first drawer.” Damian said his thank you quietly and opened the top drawer of her dresser. He moved aside many colorful panties until he came across a pair of athletic black shorts. They were small, but he pulled them on anyway. They stopped halfway down his muscular thighs and he remained shirtless. He was sporting a mighty bulge in the front of the shorts. He glanced at Donna again. She twirled around facing the other way, her back and the top of her bottom crack uncovered. His cock started to rise again and before he made any moves he left quietly as possible. Not liking be almost completely naked, he decided to recover his lost clothes first. Donna said they’d been in the kitchen, but he had no memory of it at all. But he also had a very strong desire for water as he felt entirely dehydrated. The tower, for the most part, was very quiet. He didn’t hear a thing until he opened up the doors to the kitchen, where very recognizable sounds were coming from. Moans, squels, and deep grunts. He walked in and saw Beast Boy bent over the kitchen counter with the black panties he was wearing the night before stuffed into his mouth like a gag and the superboy Conner behind him completely naked, holding on to his hips tightly and fucking his ass smacking loudly. He groaned manly as he continued his rapid thrusts. He caught sight of Damian and checked him out up and down as he fucked Garfield. Damian did the same. Conner was so nicely well muscled and the sweat from sex glistened his body. Damian then looked around, ignoring their hardcore fucking. There was a pair of boxers laying on the floor with a wet spot, like someone pre-ejaculated. What he was sure was Donna’s red thong. And then he found his shirt at least. He pulled that over his head and watched them. Conner grabbed a handful of Beast Boy’s green hair and pulled him back, seething in his ear as he fucked him. He bucked the entire way into Garfield with a mighty roar, his crotch all the way pressed up against his ass, and came. Damian watched his body shake as he finished, then slowly pulled his long dick out of Beast Boy’s ass. He held a hand to the back of Beast Boy’s head, not allowing him to get up, as he inspected his ass, admiring his work. Some of his cum was seeping out of Garfield’s butthole. He slapped it sharply.

“Get the fuck out of here.” Conner said. “Go cuddle whoevers in bed with Terra. I’m done with you.” Garfield shook slightly as he spat the panties out of his mouth and stepped into them, leaving quickly. Conner and Damian stared at one another as Conner pulled his own boxer briefs back up. Damian admired his body.

“You fucked the shit out of Donna last night.” Conner said. He seemed to be catching his breath. Damian remembered that this was the guy using x-ray vision to perv on Donna Troy most nights.

“I can’t really remember anything.” Damian said. Conner opened the fridge and threw him a water bottle. Which Damian accepted gratefully and chugged.

“It was a wild orgy.” Conner explained. “And everyone was having so much drinks. You actually poured a bottle of vodka on Raven and Starfire when they were scissoring. Then you and Jason started making out. Tim and I made out. Then he went back to raven. Then she came to me. Then I think she joined Donna sucking your dick while you and Tim made out. Artemis was eating Terra’s ass while Terra blew Jaime. Then I missed a lot when Starfire started riding me. I vaguely recall most of the crew went to the kitchen to get more drinks and when I got there, most of you were on a video chat or something with Tim’s girlfriend at two in the morning. He was passed out drunk already over there, but you were hooking up with both Donna and Raven at that point. The last thing I remember was you being dragged away by Donna while Tim, me, and the birthday boy took turns on Emiko and Starfire.”

Damian shook his head. He didn’t recall any of that. The last thing HE remembered was blowing Jason and Donna sitting on his lap. His head hurt.

“Anways, guarantee no training today.” Conner said. “Everyone will be too hungover. I’d go get some more sleep if I were you.”

Damian nodded. “And you?”

Conner grabbed his crotch. “I’m good for now. Might go watch some tv, I don’t know.”

Damian frowned. He wanted to have sex again. The guys went their separate ways as he made his way back to his room and laid out on his bed. He discreetly checked his phone again. His mother sent him a wet pussy pic, her fingers rubbing her clit. His erection grew harder at an image of Rose bent over with her ass spread for the camera. He guessed Talia made her do that. The last image was of the tow of them kissing. He saved all three then started scrolling through the cameras set up around the tower. In the room next to him, Tim and Artemis were in bed sleeping soundly. Then Wally was already awake and Emiko was riding him. Jaime was knocked out with Raven sitting up in his bed, stretching and yawning. Damian wished he could remember fucking her last night. Beast Boy had made it back to his and Terra’s room but she wasn’t there. In the last screen, Terra was in Starfire’s room and she and Starfire and Jason Todd were all awake. Terra was sat in the corner using a toy to pleasure herself while Jason bent over, buck nude. Damian recalled seeing something like this the very first time he watched the cameras as Starfire tightened black straps around her ass that held a purple dildo out front. She smacked Jasons ass and appeared to be speaking to him, probably using profanities. She spat on her fingers and rubbed his asshole with it for lube. Then she positioned her cock at his entrance and slid it in and began humping away while holding onto his hips. Her lip curled up like she was a boss. Damian was reminded of how viscious his mother was when she fucked him. Jasons eyes rolled to the back of his head and his ass rippled each time Starfire pounded him. Damian’s cock was fighting his shorts. He sprang it free and started jacking off. But he decided to check other screens. The Bat cave one showed something very interesting. Batman and Nightwing were sitting in chairs with a couple of girls kneeling before them. Damian couldn’t see the act, but one of the nude chicks was the same one from last night. The one with orange hair that Nightwing was fucking. Ut this time she was in front of Batman, her head bopping up and down relentlessly. A girl with blonde hair and a nice backside had her head bopping up and down in front of NIghtwing. Damian realized this was his first time ever seeing his father and he was getting blown. He was wondering how far this was going but he turned and blew his load, most of its shooting out to the floor. He collapsed on to the bed ad panted hard. He clicked out of the cameras and threw it back into the bag before pulling his shorts back up and going back to sleep.

It must have been a few hours later when Damian found himself being proded awake by Starfire. She was bent down smiling to him kindly and he could see down her shirt.

“Hi Damian.” She said. “Its way past noon and we noticed you still weren’t up. Are you okay? Do you want any food?”

Damian wiped his eyes again. “I am. And do. Thank you. I was up earlier but the kitchen was occupied.”

Starfire straightened up and scratched her head. “Sorry if that was too much for you last night.”

Damian shook his head and sat up. “It wasn’t”

Starfire looked happy. “Do you remember US hooking up at all?”

Damian shook his head. “No. I don’t remember much past us kissing after I, uh.”

“Gagged on Jason’s cock.” Starfire said, looking sultry. “And swallowed his cum like a good whore?”

Damian nodded. “Yeah. That.” He said.

Starfire laughed. She offered him her hand. “Come. We will get food together.”

Damian took her hand and followed her. Again she was wearing shorts that the bottom of her ass dropped out of. But a loose shirt. He ogled her ass as it swayed up and down. He believed she knew it too as one time she was texting and dropped her phone. When she did, she bent all the way over unnecessarily to retrieve it and stuck her ass straight at him taking her time to straighten back up. When they got to the kitchen, it was empty.

“Everyone else already had lunch.” She said. She fixed a bowl of fruit for them both and they sat down at the table side by side, picking grapes and apple slices.

“I heard about more last night from Conner this morning.” Damian said. “It sounded like you two had a good time.”

“Everyone had a good time.” Starfire said. “Even Garfield and Terra told him he was only supposed to be the waitress.”

“Conner was actually using him pretty hard this morning when I came in.” Damian said.

Starfire laughed. “That boys ass gets more action than my vagina. Even Terra’s vagina! And she constantly cucks him.”

“I’ve noticed.” Damian said. “So wha did we do last night?”

Starfire looked at him again. The look was very sultry. She popped another grape in the mouth. “We started making out again righ after I sucked off Conner.” She said. “You told me you were desperate for my BIG, LONG tongue in your ass. That you wanted your cock shoved in mine. But we never got that far. You were rubbing my tits as Raven ate me out and we were whispering such naughty things to each other. Talking about all the sexual things weve ever done.”

Damian swallowed. “Like what.”

Starfire looked down. Damian just noticed he was pitching a tent as well. “Take it out.” She said. “I never got to play with it.”

Damian gulped. But lowered his shorts just enough to where his cock and balls sprang free. Starfire bit her lip, taking a hold of it and stroking it slowly. “You have such a nice cock.” She said. “Its almost as big as Jason’s.” She began jacking him off and leaned in closer. Her lips right next to her ear. Damian reached up and grabbed her chest, fondling her like he wanted. “You started telling me about all the sluts you took to bed at the home before you came here. All the guys you sucked off and ass fucked. How your mother was the best to ever bend you over and use you relentlessly.” Her pace sped up jacking him off. “And then you started getting SO turned on when I told you about my whoreish past. All the earthlings I let run through me. The Justice League members I sucked off to try to get in, despite them being married. And then my time before I came here. How I used to get passed around by the warlords for hours on end. How my sister Blackfire and I used to lick each others pussies.”

Damian squeled as he came. Some of it flying up and hitting Starfire in the face who didn’t flinch at all. Some landed on the table and in the fruit bowl and on Damian himself. He panted watching Starfire as she caually picked another cum covered grape up from the bowl and put it in her mouth.

“You realize were not done yet, right?” Starfire said after she swallowed. Damian looked on eagerly as she stood and grabbed him by the arm pulling him up impatiently. They made their way down the hallways quickly. No one was in sight. They arrived at Starfires room and she pulled him in eagerly and pushed him onto the bed, ripping off his shorts. She pulled him by the feet until his butt was at the edge of the bed then she lifted his legs up and away.

“This is so pretty.” She said, looking at his manhood and butthole. She shoved her nose against his ballsack and inhaled deeply. She took his nuts in her mouth and sucked hard, swishing them back and forth. Then she lowered her mouth a little lower and kissed his asshole. Damian shivered in anticipation. He left his legs up and away for her as Starfire moved her hands. One to massage his cock with as her tongue found his anus. He groaned loudly as she began shoving it inside his bottom. She was a big girl with a large tongue. He felt it even more than Emiko’s fingers last night. She wiggled it until it was at least a few whole inches inside. He’d definitely never had a tongue this far up his ass before. Starfire shook her face while it was buried in him, giving off vibrations. Damian moaned all the while. Then Starfire retracted her tongue out, spat on his asshole for good measure, and put his legs down. She sat Dmaian up and kissed him passionately, her tongue going nearly down his throat. Almost as far down as it went up his ass. He didn’t mind it. It wasn’t the first time hes tasted his own ass before. Then she separated from him, a trail of spit connecting them mouths.

“Wow.” She said. “The only guy I’ve ever gotten to tongue fuck like that is my boyfriend!” She stood up and dropped her shorts and pulled down her thong. She and Damian traded positions and Damian had his mouth on her womanhood. He inhaled her scent deeply as he ate her pussy. He could do this all day. From Kori’s moaning, she was getting really into it to. Damian stuck a finger in her ass and she got louder. Then She grabbed his hair and pulled him up that way and they made out again. Starfire grabbed his finger and stuck it in her mouth, slowly sucking on it for him. Damian positioned himself at her soaking wet entrance and shoved his meat inside of her. Starfire moaned erotically as Dmaian humped her, telling him he better not cum quick. Damian grabbed her by the throat and told her to shut the fuck up. Starfire’s pussy got even wetter after that.

They fucked hard for over an hour. There were red marks on each others cheeks from slapping each other. Starfire squatted over his dick and rode him reverse cowgirl, him smacking her ass red all the while. He stood up for her and she was on her knees sucking his dick while reaching around and fingering his asshole. When she bent over for him, she told him to fuck her ass. He obliged and fucked her asshole. Not long into this he found his next point and pulled out, shoving her on her back. She stuck out her tongue happily and pinched her own nipple as he came all over her face. He collapsed on the bed next to her as she worked to clean his cumshot up. When she got up, he thought she was getting dressed again, but froze when he saw she was pulling on the strap on hed seen her use so much. After she tightened it, she stroked her big purple dick as she looked at him.

“Now its my turn.” She said. “Im going to be your mommy today.”

Damian gulped and nodded. She crooked her finger to come forward. He scooched. The head of her purple strap on was inches away from his face.

“Your asshole is plenty wet.” She said. “But now this needs to be. Open your mouth and take in my fat cock.”

Damian opened his mouth enough and slowly took it in. Starfires hand grabbed the back of his head.

“That’s right.” She told him. “Just like that. Do what youre meant for, slut. Remind me how well you suck dick. Do you taste that? Do you know where my cock was this morning? In you brothers ass. He’s my bitch, just like you are. Fucking whores.” She groaned while humping into Damian’s mouth and pinched her own nipple again. Then she threw Damian’s head off and easily flipped him over to lay on his stomach. She spread his ass cheeks and licked in between them one time before positioning her cock at his backdoor entrance. Damian clenched the sheets as she shoved it in his rectum as far as it would go. “Wow. You’re such an anal whore, aren’t you?” Starfire said in his ear as she began humping away. She laid over him fucking him that way before repositioning themselves, lifting him up so that he was on all fours and fucked him that way. His ass rippled like the way she made Jasons that morning. Damian was moaning as loud as he could while Starfire called him a slut and a whore. She was fucking him as hard as Conner fucked Beast Boy.

“Come on!” She said to him. “Cum for me! Cum for mommy! Squirt bitch!”

And Damian did. He came while being ass rammed. His jizz was all over her bed now. She pulled out and slapped his ass.

“Daddy is satisfied.” She told him. “Now clean your cum off my bed. My boyfriend is going to be home tonight. And you know I don’t want you using hands.”

Damian did as he was told and stuck out his tongue to start cleaning his own cum off her blankets.


	9. Chapter 9

_Meanwhile in Gotham._

Nightwing felt an excitement running through him as he entered Gotham City after leaving Titans tower six hours ago. Nothing was quite free like home. He pressed his communication icon and within his private Bat plane, Batman’s face popped up on the screen at the dashboard.

“So you’re home.” Is all he said.

“Batgirl called me about the case.” Nightwing said. “She said you guys needed help.”

Batman grunted. “She’s infiltrating a warehouse now. I’ll send you the coordinates now. Batman out.”

“He’s friendlier than I remember.” Nightwing said after the screen went dark. A red dot popped up and Nightwing went there instead of Wayne manor first. It had been many months since he’d seen Barbara. He wished he could say he was excited to see her in action again but that ass was all that came to mind.

The warehouse was in an abandoned downtown district there were no lights on that he could see, but he parked on the roof and made his way in, opening a top floor window. He crept in. Something could be heard from the inner depths. He brought out his fighting stick and made his way towards the noise stopping short when he realized what was going on. Smirking to himself, he put the fighting stick up. He finally peaked into a room where five or six thugs were, all pantless and stroking themselves. Batgirl, or Barbara Gordon, was on the the floor, still in costume, but her lower tights pulled down to her knees. Her hands were tied behind her back and her face was on the floor looking up at the guys with her ass poised in the air, showing them all her goods. There were red marks across her ass cheeks already.

“Yeah, whose fucking next?” Batgirl demanded. Her mask was still on. “Which one of you fucking losers has the guts to put their cocks in me next. Come on, my pussys drying up over here.”

Nightwing held back, amused and entertained. One of the bigger goons knealt down and positioned his cock at her ass and shoved it in, grunting. The claps of their skin were weak and pathetic. Barbara didn’t even moan as he fucked her, she just kept yelling obscenities at them all.

“Come on chump. You capture Batgirl and this is all you can do? Come on, don’t fuck me like a fucking faggot. Fucking bring it! She yelled. The guy fucking her lost confidence and pulled out. Nightwing made the mistake of laughing to himself. One of the guys turned towards the door he stood and yelled something. A fight followed and Nightwing was able to beat the shit out of all of them. He laughed openly at one of the thugs whose pants were still down, showing his shriveled, very small penis.

“No reason you’re mad.” He said. He beat the guy up and looked for Batgirl. She was choking out the last guy between her bare thighs.

“You’re early.” She said. Nightwing watched her stand up. She seemed to make sure to step on the guys face she choked out with her dirty boot. She glanced back at Nightwing checking out her naked ass and smiled.

“Miss this?” She asked, wiggling her butt for him. Nightwing smiled. He missed Gotham.

There was nothing to find with these thugs.

“It’s another Joker operation.” Batgirl said. She’s been untied and allowed to pull her pants back up.

“He catches you every time.” Nightwing said. “You would think that after the first five or six gsngbangs you would learn to wait for backup.”

Batgirl rolled her eyes. “Being gangbanged by pussy thugs isn’t that bad. Tied to a chair while the Joker talks is way worse.”

Nightwing laughed. “But what would Jason say?”

“What Jason doesn’t know doesn’t hurt him!”

They laughed together. Just like old times.

“How is STARFIRE?” Barbara asked.

“Who knows.” Nightwing said. “You know we’re not together anymore?”

Bullshit!” Barbara said. They laughed again. Their communication to Batman rang. He wanted them both back at the cave now.

“Can I ride back with you?” Barbara asked.

“Only one seat.” Nightwing told her.

Batgirl smirked. “Fine with me.”

They took the next fifteen minutes flying back to the bat cave. Nightwing circled Gotham a few times as Batgirl rode him, grinding on his cock and telling him those thugs hadn’t fucked her good enough. After he came, she pulled her tights back up and wiped the sweat off her forehead from working on him so hard.

“You’re sweaty to.” She told him. She slowly licked the the side of his face where a bead of sweat was dropping.

“How’s Jason treating you?” Nightwing asked.

“I think the question is how is he treating YOUR girlfriend.” Bargirl said. She sounded nonplussed. “It’s crazy. I suck his dick more times than he can get hard and he still fucks every moving things in sight.”

“Your not exactly missing out yourself.” Nightwing said.

Batgirl shrugged, uncaring. “How long are you staying?”

“Only a week or so.”

She frowned. But they were arriving at Wayne manor, so they said no more on the matter. He dropped the bat plane down into the secret tunnel entrance and into the one untaken spot. Batgirl hopped off his lap out and he followed. Batman stood in front of the many very large monitors of the bat cave and he was not alone. Some Asian chick was there with choppy black hair and wearing dirty robes. Her arms and legs were shown bare and had scars all over them.

“Batman.” Batgirl said. “Who is this?”

“Cassandra Cain.” Batman said. “shiva’s daughter.”

“And you’re the dad.” Nightwing said. He was amused again.

“I’ve never had sex with shiva.” Batman said.

“Liar.” Batgirl said. “I’ve seen the photos. Your fiancé showed them to me.”

Batman cursed. “Bitch.”

“My dad is dead.” The girl said. She went on to tell her story. She ran from the league with Damian al Ghul, Batman’s son with Talia. That was a lot for Nightwing and Batgirl to take. Batman’s face didn’t change the entire time she talked. Damian had said he wasn’t ready to meet his father, so he went to titans tower, where Nightwing just left. She came here instead, where she knew his powerful father lived and sought a home.

“So this means.” Barbara said.

“That I have a new ward.” Batman said. “And a fully trained son out there somewhere.”

“If he’s at titans tower I guess I’ll meet him soon.” Nightwing said. “Where is everyone? Did Stephanie go with Tim and Jason?”

“She’s checking out other locations of the Joker.” Batman said. He was stroking his chin inspecting the new girl. As was Barbara. “Spoiler might need help. Nightwing and I will go to accompany her. Batgirl, please attend to Cassandra.”

“Will do boss.” Batgirl said. She wrapped her arm around the new girls waist. When Batman turned to his communication device, Barbara leaned in and smelled her neck. It didn’t appear to bother the new girl at all.

Batman answered the communicator. “What is it?”

“Found the Joker.” Spoiler said over the communication device. “Got him tied up with punchline. “I called Gordon. Do you want to come as well and talk to him?”

“He’ll yeah we do!” Nightwing said.

“Nightwing!” Spoiler squealed.

“Be there in two.” Batman said. He cut the line and turned to Nightwing. “To the batmobile.”

Before Nightwing hopped in to the passenger side, he saw Batgirl leading Cassandra away up to the manor. Her hand slid down Cassandra’s back to her ass and Batgirl lifted the terrible sack she was wearing up to reveal a very shapely, fine ass waking. Nightwing bit his lip and Batgirl looked back at him and winked before he hopped in the black sports car with Batman.

Five minutes later they were arriving at a abandoned alley. Batman drove through the middle of it and pulled up inches behind a cop car. The lights were off. They got out and saw Jim Gordon standing there smoking a cigarette, closely in front of Spoiler who had her hood up still. But her long blonde hair came flowing out. And her mask was up but you could still see her eyes. She was standing very close to Jim. He took a deep breath of his cigarette and blew out a cloud over her face. Nightwing heard her giggle and saw Jim smile as he and Batman got out the car.

“Jim.” Batman said.

“Batman.” Jim said. “Nightwing. Your girl here already got the Joker.”

Nightwing thought Jim looked like he thought they were interrupting. He knew Batman must have been able to tell as well, but the capes crusader ignored that. The Joker and his new squeeze Punchline were out cold and tied up in ropes against the brick wall.

“Why is the joker knocked out?” Batman demanded to know. “I needed to speak to him.”

“He was making crude comments about that other pretty little girl you got running around with you.” Jim said. Nightwing tried not to laugh. “You know, the one with the actual bat ears and nice ass. Not that you’re anything to complain about darling.” He said to Stephanie. Her hands were on her hips and she leaned forward to him. “Thank you so much, Jim! Batman makes me feel useful when he wants, but never pretty like you do. He doesn’t Soren much.”

Batman frowned. “You are very pretty, Spoiler.”

Stephanie sighed dramatically. “Am I? Sometimes it doesn’t feel like it. Like all you see is Batgirl.”

“And that nice ass.” Nightwing said. Jim nodded.

“I better get going.” Jim said. “Looks like you have your help to deal with.”

Stephanie put a hand on his chest. “You don’t have to go Jim! I like having a strong cop who makes me feel pretty around.” Her hand started going down his front. He took another deep hit of his cigarette and blew it out over her face.

“And one who does whatever he wants to.” Stephanie giggled. Her hand drifted to Jim’s belt. She looked at Nightwing and Batman and glanced at both of their crotches. Then motioned for them to come closer.

“Robin wouldn’t like this.” Batman said.

“What Rob doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” Nightwing said, smiling. Stephanie wrapped an arm around Jim’s shoulders as he grabbed her ass and Batman and Nightwing walked forward.

“And sorry Jim.” Spoiler said. “But my mask still isn’t coming off. No ones getting blown tonight.”

“I think we can find another whore hole to use.” Jim said. Nightwing groped her chest and heard her sigh. He found the hidden zipper on her collar of her suit and pulled it down, revealing Stephanie Brown’s incredibly athletic and toned body. Her tits were pushed up in a pink bra.

“This is some slutty underwear to wear fighting bad guys.” Jim said, fondling her chest as well as she ground her ass against his crotch. As Jim and Nightwing felt her tits up, Batman’s first move was reaching a hand down and immediately grabbing her in between the legs. She sighed behind her mask and ground against his strong fingers over the pants rubbing her. After a moment her blue eyes shot open blazing.

“Come on guys.” She said. “Get your cocks out!”

Nightwing began undoing his own belt and lowered his pants enough. Jim stripped his belt completely off before undoing his button and zipper and bent Spoiler over the hood of his car. Spoiler pulled her own pants down to her knee level and pulled her cape to the side so they could see her full ass in a pink thong.

“Whose a slutty bitch?” Jim said. He slapped her across the ass with his belt. Stephanie yelped and giggled.

“Me daddy!” She said happily. He slapped her again and she was so excited.

“Spread them cheeks for me darling!” Jim demanded. She giggled and did as she was told, spreading her ass cheeks wide. They could see the outline of her pussy and asshole, barely hidden by the skimpy pink thong.

“Fuck yeah.” Nightwing said as Jim stared at it in amazement. Jim began undoing his pants as well.

“I’d say it’s been twenty years since my wife’s looked this good.” Jim said stepping fully out of his pants. “But fuck babe, she’s never looked this good!”

“See Batman?” Spoiler said. She was still spreading her ass for them as they got undressed. “You’re a lucky man to get this whenever you want!”

“I know.” Batman said. Now all three of their cocks were out. Batman’s stood in the air at a huge ten inches, Nightwings about the same size. Jim’s was a few inches shorter than them both and his crotch was hairy, but Spoiler still looked at it with enthusiasm. She pulled her own panties down and they stared at her pussy and ass.

Batman took the first initiative, slamming into her. He fucked her pussy as Jim and Nightwing jerked off.

“Oh, Batman! Fuck! Yes! I missed you fucking me like you do!”

“Man!” Jim said, jacking off. “How often does Batman fuck this one and the other Batgirl?”

Nightwing looked at him from Batman’s ramming of Stephanie. “Probably more often than I know about.”

Batman pulled out and whirled Spoiler around, shoving her to the other two who borderline attacked her. Nightwing took her tit in his mouth as Jim got to his knees and smelled her pussy, starting to eat out the vagina that Batman just fucked. He began pulling her tight leather pants all the way down as he did so and there was Spoiler, aka Stephanie Brown, standing there completely bottomless in an alleyway with Batman, Nightwing, and Jim Gordon all having their cocks out. Joker and Punchline were still knocked out and tied up against the brick wall. Jim spat on her freshly shaven pussy and began pulling her down. He laid over her and stuck his dick inside. They both began gasping as he humped away, strongly, but much weaker than Batman. At least he was fucking her harder than those thugs fucked his daughter.

“Oh fuck, Jim.” Stephanie moaned. “Don’t cum yet. Hold up.” She easily pushed him over until he was flat on his back on the ground and she was riding him. Her anus was left exposed as Jim was still inside her vagina. She looked back at Nightwing and Batwing expectantly.

“Come on you fuckers.” Spoiler said. “I want them inside. ALL of them! All at the same time! Use my fucking ass!”

Nightwing looked at Batman who looked at him. They both smiled.

Positioning themselves was hard. They had to angle themselves different ways so they weren’t on top of each other. Batman slid his dick in Spoiler’s ass first to which she moaned loudly. When Nightwing managed to fit his dick in her ass along next to Batman’s, she was at the point of hysterics. They all began fucking her, Nightwing and Batman’s cock rubbing against each other’s, stretching out Stephanies tight ass. Nightwing could smell an aroma of different sweats and Spoilers perfume. After a couple of minutes he came with his and Batman’s cocks still shoved in her ass.

“Oh fuck.” Stephanie said, gasping. Nightwing and Batman both drew their dicks out. Both of them had some of Nightwing’s cum on them.

“Is that still a creampie?” They all heard. Joker and Punchline had woken up. Joker started laughing.

“You’ve never used me like that!” Joker said. He laughed harder.

“So that’s what Bat-dick looks like.” Punchline said. She had clown painted rosy cheeks, a black dot on her nose, black lip stick, long black hair tied up in a ponytail, and a large sized bust.

“Hmph.” Batman grunted. He walked over to Punchline, cock still out.

“No, don’t you dare bats!” Joker said. His eyes were wide. “That’s my girl!”

But Punchline opened her mouth wide and stuck her slutty tongue out. Batman’s cock squeezed in and suddenly she was deep throating Joker’s worst enemy. He pinched her nose shut and started fucking her face. Spit spilled from her mouth each time he pulled his mighty length back. He closed his eyes and kept up the pace with ease.

“Fuck.” Jim said from humping Spoiler. “Your pussy is so good.” He grunted. “But I really want some head!”

“You can fucking do it Jim!” Spoiler said. “I’ll pull my mask down for it. Just put your crotch over my face!”

Jim enthusiastically did so. He pulled out of her pussy and shoved his old cock in her mouth and jumped down, all the way until her nose was buried his long pubes. He rose his hips up and pushed them back down, fucking her mouth as she lay there. She reached around and grabbed his ass. Nightwing thought she was a little unsatisfied with it not being as tight and as muscular as his or Tims. But then she pushed his hips until his cock came out of her mouth.

“Now sit on my face.” She said. “I’ll fucking eat that ass like a whore.”

“I’ve never done this!” Jim said. “It feels like I’m in college again!” He positioned himself right and lowered his bottom until Stephanie’s tongue met his hairy crack. Nightwing was getting turned on again watching her mouth work furiously stuffed in between his middle aged hairy ass.

Batman grunted, ignoring the Joker’s screams of revenge. He buried his entire cock in Punchline’s mouth, which the form of could be seen going down her throat, and came viciously. He left it there for several seconds before pulling it all the way out, slathered in spit. Punchline gasped for air and slobber and cum spilt down her front. She looked to Joker.

“You still gonna kiss me tonight baby?” She asked innocently.

“He’s used to it.” Batman said. “I fucked Harley all the time.” And he zipped himself back up.

They watched Jim Gordon cum whilst his ass was being tongued by Spoiler. Jim came and all the shots landed all over Stephanie’s body, landing on her chest and ass. Jim fell off of her, panting hard. Stephanie wipes her mouth quickly before pulling her mask back up.

“Interesting night our Batman.” Jim said, pulling back up his pants.

“Not all go like that.” Batman said.

“Some?” Jim asked.

“Maybe half.”

“Fuck.” Jim grunted.

“Take these two in.” Batman told him. “Nightwing, let’s get back to the cave. Spoiler, report soon.”

“You got it daddy.” Stephanie said. She stood tall and pulled her pants back up and fixed her bra. Nightwing slapped her on the ass once more before be and Batman got in the car and left.


	10. Chapter 10

Nightwing returned with Batman to the cave.

“Check on the status of our new recruit.” Batman said. Nightwing smirked and made to leave as the big guy sat in front of all the monitors he had of Gotham city.

It was as he suspected when going throughout the massive house. It was the same old familiar noises he had heard thousands of times growing up here. He pushed open Bruce’s bedroom door and watched the sight. Bruce’s soon to be wife had her legs tucked into the new girl Cassandra’s to where their pussies were up against each other, grinding completely naked. Nightwing bit his lip at the small landing strip of hair at Selina’s crotch. How her tits jiggled with the grinding. It had been so long.

Barbara was on the bed to. She was leaning over the side of it with her naked bum pointed Nightwing’s way and sticking her fingers into Cassandras mouth. He loved the choking noises she mad and the sounds of the wet flapping of her folds grinding with Selina’s.

Batgirl looked over her shoulder at Nightwing and shook her bum, egging him on. At this, Selina looked over and purred seeing Nightwing.

“If it isn’t my favorite juicy ass come home.” She said. She maneuvered off the bed and stood. Batgirl rolled onto it more, hovering over Cassandra and kissed her. Dick saw Barbara swivel her tongue in Cassandra’s mouth and slip her fingers down to her nether region. Selina stood naked in front of him.

“It’s been a while since I left scratch marks all over that ass.” She purred.

“They still might be there from last time you nearly scarred me.” Dick said. He smiled. “You know Kori saw them to?”

“This pussy’s got to mark her property.” Selina said. She put the tip of her claws on Dick’s chest and reached her mouth up. He leaned down for her. She wasn’t much of a pure kisser. Selina bit a lot. Bit lips. Bit tongues. Whatever her mouth could get on her teeth found instead. As Dick stuck his tongue out she took it between her teeth and he grunted in pleasureable pain. Selina sucked on it. It was a race for him to get undressed.

“Fuck.” Selina said. “I left the strap on in the cave from the last time Stephanie was here.”

“We just got done stretching Steph out.” Dick said. “Me, Bruce, and Jim.”

Barbara looked up. She brushed her orange hair aside. She stuck two fingers inside Cassandra’s mouth to keep her busy. “My father fucked Spoiler with you?”

“Yeah.” Dick said. “She even ate his ass. Bruce and I fucked her butthole at the same time.”

“Figures.” Barbara said. “He’s such an old pervert. Everytime I’m around I always see him checking out _my ass_.”

“He wants that you know.” Dick said as his dick popped out. Selina purred as she took it in her hand and squeezed. Dick groaned as Barbara returned to Cassandra and whispered awful things to her. Selina gagged on Nightwing. He put a hand to the back of her head and forced it as far she could take it. She slapped his thighs all the while for release and when he finally let him, she coughed out a bit of spit.

“Oh fuck you.” She said, wiping her mouth and smiling. “You’re even more demanding than your father.”

“It’s called training you.” He said to her. He slapped his cock on her cheek. She smiled wickedly. She grabbed his ass leaving marks already and they joined Barbara on the bed, who was riding Cassandra’s face. Dick loved the sight of Cassandra’s chin going visible back and forth under Barbara’s ass cheeks.

“You two make my pussy wet.” Selina said. She spread Cassandra’s legs, who was still lying back and spat, rubbing it in and making her folds even wetter.

Dick didn’t know if he could keeping cumming after just a little while. Barbara bent over for him and jiggled her ass as Selina put a finger all the way in his bottom. Cassandra was silent but did whatever she was told with low moaning sounds. Barbara and Selina licked up and down his dick from either side as he laid down and watched them make out at the top, flicking their tongues around his head. They kissed their way slowly up his abs. He enjoyed the view of their asses in the air. Dick had his hands folded underneath his head leaving his armpits wide open which the both found. Barbara licked one of his sweaty underarms, running her tongue slowly along it. Selina took some of his armpit hair between her teeth and lightly tugged them. Cassandra was continuously used. Dick was able to slide his cock in Barbara’s ass without warning her and kept pulling it out and making Cassandra taste it before repeating the process. Once Dick laid out on his stomach and the girls took turns in biting and groping his ass, calling him a slut, and saw how long they could hold their breaths while burying their faces in him. Cassandra won and Dick came hard against the bed with how expertly she wiggled her tongue in there. He panted turning over to his back again.

“Already used up?” Selina asked. It seemed she was mocking him. She was also breathing heavily and covered in sweat just like Barbara. Cassandra was sweaty but not seeming out of breath.

“Well I did ride him earlier.” Barbara reasoned. “And he plowed Stephanie with my dad and Batman.”

“Fine, he gets a pass.” Selina said. She looked at Cassandra. “You’re going to be a lot of fun.”

Patrolling the next night was the same was ever. Stopping bad guys and waiting on rooftops. He was waiting net to a certain member of the family while nothing was going on. Batwoman was looking through a pair of binoculars at a boring and dead Gotham City. Nightwing looked at her, feeling the itch.

Batwoman was crazy sexy. She had nice breasts, a toned body. He loved the contrast of her pale skin and dark red lipstick. The red wig reminded him of Barbara.

“Take a photo, it will last longer.” She said. She must have noticed him staring.

“I think I have a few of you.” Nightwing said. “But a few more wouldn’t hurt.”

“Where do you have pictures of me from?” Kate said.

“I was creeping the last time you used Barbara before I left.” Dick said. Grinning. “And also strip poker. Remember? We had you completely naked and Jason tried to get you to win your own panties back.”

“Ugh. The only way he gave them to me was because he got to shove them in my mouth.” Batwoman said. “He makes girls such whores.”

“Speaking of being whores.” Nightwing said.

“Oh no.” Batwoman said. “No way. I am not your easy nut of the night.”

“Come on! Please.” Nightwing pleaded. He grabbed his dick, it was hard enough to already make an outline. Batwoman groaned.

“Fine! But only my mouth!”

Nightwing was in glee as he stood up and began undoing his crotch area at her face. His dick sprang free. She stared at it.

“You owe me.” She said and opened her mouth, her tongue falling out and taking him in willingly. She was so good at oral. He wouldn’t take long to cum at the way her wet mouth warmed his wet cock. Her hands were behind her back as she used lips and mouth only. Dick placed a hand on the back of her head.

“That’s it.” He said. “Suck my cock you fucking lesbian rug muncher. Show me you know just how to please a man. Your daddy train you this way? Huh? This how you paid for your bar tabs? All those drunk taxi rides? Huh? Did you start selling blowjobs in bathrooms? Fucking piece of- OH!”

He started to cum and left just a little more than his dick head in her mouth. His cock convulsed as he let jets out. She kept her lips clamped around his cock.

“Don’t fucking swallow it.” Nightwing said. He pulled his dick out of her wet mouth swoly. “Show it to me.” Batwoman opened her mouth wide. There was a pool of white all around her tongue. “Good.” Dick said. “Now swallow it down and show me you did a good job.” She closed her mouth again and made a huge gulp. She opened it back up and the thick white substance was gone. Her tongue flicked back and forth to show him nothing was hiding.

“Your fucking easy.” Dick said. He zipped his wet limp dick back up. Batwoman stood up.

“That’s true.” She said. “And for what its worth that is how I paid a lot of my bar and taxi tabs.”

There was nothing else going on so Nightwing headed back to the cave. He told Batwoman goodbye. Hugging her, he gave her backside for plenty of nice squeezes. She let him. He even grabbed her chest, squeezing it through the leather. She let him have his fun. She licked the side of his face right before they parted.

Batgirl was in Batman’s chair when he returned. Cassandra was standing nearby not moving an inch. He knew Bruce and Selina were out doing something on the far side of Gotham. Batgirl twirled in her chair to face him.

“Had fun with Kate?” She asked.

“She told you?” Nightwing asked.

“Of course.” Batgirl said. “But I can’t say anything. I’ve been using this one for everything.” They both looked at the new girl Cassandra standing there. She looked expressionless. “She’s so obedient.” Batgirl said. She snapped her fingers together sharply and pointed at her feet. “Down all on fours! Crawl over here! Now!” Nightwing bit his lip as Cassandra got on her hands and knees without hesitation and began crawling towards Barbara. He felt his cock getting hard again.

“Stop!” Batgirl commanded. She lifted her leg up, pointing the sole of her shoe in front of Cassandra’s face. “Lick the dirt from the bottom of my boot.” Cassandra did it without even thinking about it. She licked the bottom of Batgirl’s boot, from the heel to the tip of the toes, tasting rubber and dirt and filth.

“Good bitch.” Batgirl said. Nightwing couldn’t control himself anymore. He started whipping cock out as he kneeled behind Cassandra as Cassandra kept licking the sole of Batgirl’s boot. Batgirl smirked at him. He pushed the skirt Cassandra was wearing up over her waistline and loved the view of her tight round ass in one of Selina’s black thongs. He bit his lip harder as he grabbed her cheeks and slapped them. Then took them by the waistband and peeled them down slowly, enjoying the view of her pussy and her anus. He positioned his cock at her vagina and thrusted in.

He pounded her for a good long while. Nothing else seemed to matter. Batgirl at one point stood up and got out of her leather bottoms and gripped Cassandra’s face to her crotch. She rode it as Nightwing switched to her anus. Loud and wet snacks filled the cave until her buried himself balls deep and released with loud groans. Batgirl finished to, squeezing Cassandras head tightly with her muscular thighs. After redoing his pants Nightwing slipped cassandras thong all the way off and smelled it deeply.

“I don’t want you wearing underwear while your here.” He said. He pocketed her thong and left.

The next early afternoon Nightwing, Batgirl, and Spoiler went to the bat cave and found Bruce inconsolable.

“What’s wrong big guy?” Nightwing asked.

“I can’t believe I have a son that doesn’t want to meet me.” Batman said. He put his head in his hands.

“It’s okay.” Nightwing said. “It’s just a big step for him. But what really sucks is that the first family he’s meeting is Tim and Jason. Their the worst.”

“Sounds like you guys need some cheering up.” Stephanie said. Nightwing turned around. Spoiler and Batgirl were already butt naked. Smiling invitingly.

“That works.” Nightwing said, admiring Stephanie’s new landing strip. And Barbara’s thong tan lines. The girls dropped to their knees and crawled to the guys. Barbara came for Dick first and Stephanie went for Bruce. Blowjobs weren’t Barbara’s strong suit, but at least she was enthusiastic. Nightwing thought Jason would’ve trained her to take a cock all the way in by now. The way Stephanie was doing to Bruce. But quickly he sat Barbara’s butt on the control panel and slid it in, humping her ferociously between the legs. Bruce had Stephanie bent, pounding her even harder. Then they switched. Nightwing passed Barbara off to Bruce and mounted Stephanie next. His cock slid easily into her ass and began thrusting. At one point Barbara pulled out the blue dildo strap on Selina often used from somewhere and strapped it on tightly. Stephanie shook her ass at them wanting a repeat of the other night. Angling themselves, Nightwing put his cock in her ass first, then Barbara followed with her new blue strap on, stretching Stephanie out again who seemed to enjoy the sensation very much. She choked on Bruce while they filled her completely. They had the girls bent over side by side when they unloaded, cumming all over their asses. Nightwing wiped the sweat off his forehead and left.

Nightwing and Batgirl were out that night beating up more bad guys and having fun. Dick was going back home later in the evening, so he got all of the home sickness for Gotham out of his system now. The stopped a bad break in and many thugs were being handcuffed on and escorted away by cops. Jim Gordon stayed to inspect the scene of the crime. Smoking a cigarette and watching Nightwing and Batgirl being flirtatious. The break in was in another warehouse.

“You two did good.” Jim said, approaching them.

“Thanks.” Batgirl said. She was eyeing the lit cigarette

“Oh.” Jim said. “Does this bother you sweetheart?”

“No.” Batgirl said. Her hands moved into her back pockets and she smiled. “My daddy smokes cigs just like those.”

Jim blew out a cloud of smoke. “So I remind you of your daddy, is that it?” Batgirls smile grew more crooked and she winked.

“Can I call you daddy?”

Jim blew out more smoke. “Darling you can call me whatever you want.”

Nightwing smirked. He saw where this was going and the coast was clear. “Come on guys.” He said. “Why don’t we make this a party?”

Batgirl looked surprised. Jim looked hopeful. Batgirl smiled at him and crooked her finger to bring him closer.

“This should be interesting.” She said. She wrapped an arm around Nightwing and reached her hand out for Jim coming closer as Dick grabbed her ass.

“I have to warn you Jim.” He said, squeezing his daughters ass. “She’s a freaky bitch.”

“Can’t imagine any more than the last one.” Jim said. “She did things my wife hasn’t even tried in twenty years.”

“Oh I’ll satisfy your needs daddy.” Batgirl smirked. She dropped to her knees and stuck her tongue out right in front of her father. Nightwing and Jim started off with pulling their cocks out. Nightwing was hard but Jim was still pretty limp. So Barbara took him in her mouth first while stroking Nightwing, her nose itching from her fathers pubic hair brushing against it. She smashed her head against his crotch and flicked her tongue out to lick his balls at the same time. It was funny to Nightwing as he and Jim undressed her. Jim kisses her full on the mouth, their tongues swiveling together and spanked her ass. He took her nice breasts in his mouth and sucked hard.

“Fuck yeah daddy.” Barbara moaned. They were all naked except for Nightwing’s mask and Barbara’s. Barbara was bent over for Nightwing on all fours and kissing in between Jim’s thighs. She went from sucking his tip to licking his nuts. Then she began to kiss lower. Jim got the hint and lifted his legs up, allowing his daughter to start licking his hairy asshole.

“I fucking love this.” Jim groaned. “I’ve gotta grt my wife to try this for me.”

“Maybe I can join in.” Barbara said as she licked his butt.

“Baby nothing would make me happier.” Jim said. She kissed his butt one last time and he sat up straight to make out with her. Nightwing sandwiched her, pressing his abs against her muscular back and running his large cock on her round ass. They ended up taking plenty of turns back and forth. Jim was never able to quite keep pace with the young ex couple who fucked each other brains out. One time batgirl was riding Nightwing reverse cow girl style slamming her ass onto him as he fucked her anally while screaming. “Fuck Red Hood!” Jim ate her pussy afterwords. The moment he waited for finally arrived when she bent over again to suck up Nightwing and he entered her. Nightwing watched Barbara’s ass bounce as she was fucked by her dad. It turned him on so much he came in her mouth. Even though Jim wasn’t the most capable of a hard pounding like when Batgirl received it from him or any of the ex Robins. Or Selina or even Batwoman. But he kept on as Barbara swallowed Nightwing’s cum roared that he was cumming.

“Do it daddy” batgirl yelled. “Cum on my fucking face!” So he pulled out stroking his older dick and Batgirl stuck her tongue out for him on her knees again. He’s must’ve been excited to cum so much. There were a few shots that landed on Barbara’s forehead and in her hair. Some on her nose and in her mouth. Some dribbling off her chin. A proper facial. He was breathing hard as he sat back down again. And batgirl began wiping the cum off with her finger then sticking it in her mouth.

“You fuck good daddy.” She said. “Try to convince your wife to fuck the both of us. I’ll even call her mommy.”

“God I hope my daughter never finds out about this.” Jim said. He groaned again. Batgirl stood up and shook her ass for him. He fell in love with it. His meager cock even started rising again.

“I’ve got to go guys.” Nightwing said, getting dressed. Barbara was standing up but bent over at her waist still wiggling her ass for her father. “But you two have fun carrying on. Batgirl, I’ll see you later.” And he left as Jim buried his face between his daughters ass cheeks to go back to a special surprise at the tower.


	11. Chapter 11

Damian closed Starfire’s door behind him after taking a last look at her sprawled out naked on her bed looking like she just got a happy nut in. His butt so incredibly sore that his legs wobbled walking back down to the kitchens to finish his lunch. On arriving he found out that he wasn’t alone and was greeted by a wonderful sight. Terra’s nude pussy and anus was pointed right at him as she was bent over the kitchen counter. Garfield was whacking his limp dick off right next to her.

Damian walked on by not really sure what was going on. Garfield looked like he was worried and frantic and Terra looked impatient. As Damian approached Terra looked over at him and smirked like a hound caught onto a rabbit’s scent.

“Hey baby.” She said. “Want to play?”

“No!” Garfield said. “Please. Just wait.”

Damian looked between the two and then down at Terra’s butt. Her anus was really inviting. But he was so tired.

“Next time.” Damian said. “Starfire wore me out.”

Terra groaned with dissatisfaction. “Kori and her damn strap-ons. Well. This guy ain’t much more help.”

“Oh come on.” Garfield said. “I just need some help.” He was still rubbing his limp dick. “Could you pleasure just use your mouth some?”

“No!” Terra hollered. She was looking over her shoulder at him, still bent. She shook her naked ass hanging in the air. “I shouldn’t have to! You should just see this, be a man and get hard, and fuck me. Now hurry up!”

Damian grabbed some granola bars and sat down. He felt bad for Beast Boy in a way. But just like the League, if you can’t hang you’ll get murdered. There was a loud noise out in the hallway and laughter of a familiar voice that made Damian tingle excitedly. Terra smirked again.

“Do it now.” She told her boyfriend. “Or ill call him.”

“I’m almost there babe.” Beast Boy lied. His cock was still flacid and useless. Terra rolled her eyes.

“You are such a little bitch.” She said. She then called out in a louder voice, almost like she was singing. “Oh, Jaaaasonnnn.”

Beast Boy had an expression of horror as Jason Todd poked his head in and admired the ass waiting for him. He never even hesitated in approaching Terra’s behind, shoving Beast Boy to the side like a fly weight and began undoing his pants. Damian tilted his head to get a better look at his massive white cock. It was already hardening enough. He only rubbed himself quickly twice and positioned it at Terra’s entrance. Then pushed it all the way in slowly, filling her out. Terra’s eyes went wide. Beast Boy frowned deeply and shoved his manhood, If you can call it that, back into his pants and started walking away to join damian at the table as Jason pounded the shit out of his girlfriend. Terra wasn’t done. She smirked through the rough pounding at her boyfriend’s retreating figure.

“Doesn’t make you mad?” She asked. “That if he wants to fuck your girlfriend all he has to do is walk in and fuck your girlfriend. This pussy belongs to everyone but you. You want to use my mouth but I use it only for people that can fuck.”

“Sorry Gar.” Jason said, pounding away. “Nothing personal. But at least she stays with you.”

Beast Boy sat down next to Damian. Damian just realized he was wearing a girl’s tank top and women’s black leggings. He thought he looked a little teary-eyed. The part of him that felt sorry for Beast Boy started drifting away as he watched Terra’s eyes roll to the back of her head and her tongue hanging out in the im-being-fucked-so-damn-good-face. His eyes drifted to Jason who was already watching him. Damian felt hot as Jason winked at him and blew a kiss his way. The pounding lasted a little while longer. Terra called Jason daddy a lot through screams and Jason called her a slut and a bitch and a whore. Then he finally released after she already had, shoving his huge length all the way inside of her and roared, pulling on her short blonde hair the entire time he emptied out. Beast Boy just stared at his hands sadly. Jason let go of Terra and shoved her back onto the counter again, leaving now that he was done with her. Damian got a look at his soaking wet and massive member before he tucked it away inside his jeans and joined them at the breakfast table.

“That always makes my day a little better.” Jason said. He looked at Beast Boy. “Hey. Go make me some food.” Beast Boy looked at him like he was incredulous. Then Jason raised his voice. “Go make me some fucking food! Daddy wants a chicken sub!” Beast Boy was still frowning as he got up and went over to the fridge. Damian watched Terra shake her head disgustingly at him before pulling her panties and shorts up. Damian smelled musk as Jason scooted closer and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“Enjoy the show?” Jason asked. Damian nodded. “I thought you did.” His voice went lower. “Who do you wish you were more. Me? Or Terra?” Damian whimpered in response. Jason pulled Damian into him and engulfed his mouth with his own. He enjoyed Damian’s moaning against his mouth and parted Damian’s lips with his tongue. Damian let his tongue be in control and dominate the inside of his, letting it explore wherever he wanted to. When a large hand gripped his cock through his jeans they all heard a pointed throat clearing. Jason broke off from Damian and looked at the doorway. Starfire was standing there with her arms crossed.

“Break it up you to.” She said. She was watching Damian a little possessively. “There’s still training. Stop wearing him out.”

“Fine.” Jason said. He stood up leaving Damian with blue balls and grabbed the sub his obedient cuck made and slapped Starfire’s ass on the way out. She was still looking mean though she let him. Damian kept his eyes down as he knew Starfire was staring his way. It’s not like they were dating? She was dating the leader that was returning later.

“Terra!” Starfire said. Terra looked up from whispering awful things to her boyfriend. Starfire held her hand out for her to take. “Come here. I need your mouth.” She said. Terra looked very excited as she embraced Starfire lovingly. Beast Boy looked hopeful.

“Can I watch?” He asked.

“No!” Starfire yelled. She was pulling up on Terra’s underwear, giving her a wedgie. Damian bit his lip watching. Then looked up and saw Starfire watching him with a seductive look.

“You can watch.” She said. “Or join. Beast Boy, tell him you would like for him to join me in plowing your girlfriend.” Damian was already standing up and both girls eyes his boner through his pants. Beast Boy looked like he wanted to argue, but also was on the verge of tears.

“Fine.” He said. “Damian. Will you please fuck my girlfriend with Starfire.”

Damian grabbed Terra’s ass as Starfire pulled her underwear so hard it was pulled tightly into a thong and looked at Beast Boy. “That didn’t sound sincere. Say it again!”

“Fine!” Beast Boy said. “Damian. Will you please give my girlfriend what I can’t and fuck her raw?”

“Yes.” Damian said. “Now get out.” Beast Boy stood there looking like he had just been slapped. Terra grabbed Damian’s ass and stared hard at her boyfriend.

“He said get out!” She told him. “Now do what your new bull says and get. The fuck. Out.” She stared him down as he walked out sulkily as Damian sucked on her neck and squeezed her bottom. Beast Boy looked at Starfire’s nice ass with longing before he left. Damian watched his small butt sway in those leggings on his way out. After he left Damian sat Terra on the counter and pulled her bottoms down. Her pussy was so pink. Starfire went down on her as Damian pulled his dick out. Terra grabbed ahold and started stroking it. Damian grabbed ahold of her face with one hand and slid his thumb into her mouth. Her lips wrapped around it and started sucking. She started moaning and sucking Damian’s thumb harder. He loved the wet noises Starfire’s mouth against Terra’s pussy. She turned and spat on Damian’s cock and Terra rubbed it all over, getting him wet and ready. Damian groaned as Starfire took him in all the way in one go. Damian almost lost himself getting his thumb and cock sucked off at once.

“Don’t you dare cum.” Terra warned. “Not until you fuck us four or five times.”

“Then spread your legs wider you whore.” Damian said. He let go of her face and slapped her on the cheek. Terra looked very excited, biting her lip afterwards. She dropped down on her knees but got on the other side of him than Starfire. As Starfire gulped him down his cock continuously hitting the back of her throat, choking on it, Terra grabbed his ass which was right in front of her face and slapped it. She spread it with her hands and admired his anus.

“I see daddys been ass fucked lately.” She said, smirking. Damian grunted as she came in and his butthole was tongue punched for the tenth time that week. He felt he was becoming sluttier than any of these girls ass Terra’s tongue went into his ass. But as he looked down at Starfire crushing her nose against his crotch, his cock all the way in her mouth and down her throat, he felt okay with that. They did end up bending him over and taking turns with his butt. Terra left bite marks all over his ass. Starfire tongued his ass, making him moan like a whore, and made out with him afterwards.

“Making out with Jason like that.” She whispered in his ear. “You’re lucky mommy didn’t bring her strap-on.”

“I wish youd brought it.” Damian whispered back. Starfire moaned and bite his ear then licked her long tongue all along his face. She kept telling him he was her property.

Over an hour later, the three of them had had enough. Terra’s pink pussy was beat up and her face was red on both side from being repeatedly slapped by Damian and Starfire. Starfire currently had on leg on Damian’s shoulder riding out one last orgasm. They both groaned loudly as the finished together. Starfire dropped her leg from his shoulder and leaned her butt on the counter. Damian fell into her, his face inbetween her large breasts. He took a tit in his mouth and sucked. When he let it drop and started to move away, Starfire stopped him.

“Excuse me.” She said. “Just like I told you earlier. My boyfriend is coming home. You have to clean mommy up.”

“What?” Damian asked. Starfire pointed his face downwards at her soiled pussy.

“Clean mommy up.” She repeated. Damian swallowed. He’d already licked the cum off her blankets earlier. He didn’t want to do this again. Starfire tilted her face.

“Do I have to hit you?” She asked. Damian sighed. He dropped to his knees. His nose was an inch from her womanhood. His white cum was already coming out of her pussy. Taking a deep breath, he put his mouth on her vag and began licking and sucking.

“He can fuck like a real man.” Terra said. She walked over and rested her head on Starfire’s shoulder as Damian ate her out, swallowing himself and her. “And then he can simp like a submissive little bitch just like Gar. Fantastic I think.”

“Indeed.” Starfire moaned. She was sweaty and looked sideways at Terra. She kissed the short blonde’s cheek. Terra looked surprised and then gave in and started making out with her. But Starfire broke their kisses apart soon and reeled her head back. She then lifted her arm up far over her head. Terra smiled pleasantly, knowing what she wanted. She pressed her nose to the orange alien’s shaven, sweaty underarm and gave a deep sniff. She seemed to love it. Then she stuck her tongue out and slowly dragged it upwards, tasting Starfire’s armpit. Then she did it again. And again. And again. She repeated the process until Damian was sure he was all done. He got up from his knees and looked at the two females.

“Thank you for that.” He told them obediently. “Now I really must be going.” He left wondering if perhaps he had a few more rounds in him. But left anyways. He kept hearing noises as he walked around the titans lounge area and came across something he wasn’t expecting at all. He peeked in a doorway and found all the boys standing in a close circle and heard familiar gagging. All of the guys had their dicks out and Beast Boy was on his knees in the middle of them completely naked. ‘SLUT’ was written across his green ass cheeks in what looked like red lipstick. Conner had a hand in his green hair and was obviously thrusting his cock in his mouth. Beast Boy was gagging and choking. He had one green hand on Tim’s dick and the other was rubbing Jaime’s massive one. Wally and Jason were also there rubbing themselves. Artemis was leaning on the wall looking amusedly between her boyfriend’s butt and Beast Boy taking Superboy’s cock from his mouth and moved over to Jaime’s, sucking enthusiastically.

“Yeah, keep that blow bang going girl!” Artemis said over all the deep throating noise. She noticed Damian standing in the doorway. After checking to see if Wally was looking, she pointed to Damian, then to her, and then motioned for a blowjob. Damian watched her cheek move and bit his lip and nodded. He waved his hand for her to come on. Artemis snuck away from the group bang on her tip-toes as Wally stepped forward and took his turn in abusing Beast Boy’s throat. Damian took Artemis’s hand and led her away, fully intending on using Wally’s girlfriend the same way.


End file.
